


A collection of a Madman's ideas

by spectralHarpy



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI are Self Aware
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Being tied up, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Claws, Coming In Pants, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Everything is consented for! It may not be mentioned but KEEP THIS IN MIND, Footjobs, Frotting, Gordon Gets the Brain fucked out of Him, HEV jerks Gordon Off, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Public Sex, Shifting Power Dynamics, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Sweet Voice Befuckery, Sweet Voice Ingestion, Teasing, Tentacles, The rest of the science team are MENTIONED at BEST, They/Themrey, Touch-Starved Gordon, Trans Gordon, Vibrators, Watersports, dirty talking, face fucking, piss drinking, ruined orgasm, suspension play, there will be NO noncon of ANY KIND in this, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: This is a collection of (mostly) unrelated rambles and drafts that I've spammed in a certain discord server. It's all Frenrey, because I am a slimey slut who can only think about this ship. Each chapter is one idea and tags will be updated as this is updated.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	1. Somniphilia

**Author's Note:**

> So, some things to note:  
> All of these were previously screamed at in a certain discord server, at various times of night and mental health. Some are more fleshed out than others, some are pretty long while others are a couple of paragraphs at most.
> 
> All text that is bolded with a '>' in front of it is input from other server members. Only relevant/important input in included, not all the little comments/side discussions!
> 
> Each chapter's title will tell you what that particular idea is about, for the most part.
> 
> I am Very Diseased and have Many Problems, which will become evident soon. :3c
> 
> Oh, and a disclaimer:  
> Do NOT send this to anyone a) who doesn't want to see it, b) without consent, or c) that you know is under 18. If you are under 18, please leave this Isn't for You. And don't be weird about it? Like, hello, I'm an adult who's going to write sex between consenting adults, and yes it's going to be kinky. If you have a problem with it keep it to yourself, don't vague about it on tumblr like a little bitch.
> 
> \--
> 
> Chapter one is Somnophilia! I went absolutely fucking feral thinking about this and it's a lot. I.... didn't fucking know I was this into this, pfffft.

Imagine, Gordon and Benrey sharing a bed, but haven't done anything sexual yet. Just two bros sharing a bed because Gordon isn't going to make Benrey sleep on the shitty couch and the guest room was made into an office. Benrey is asleep across Gordon's stomach, Gordon sprawled on his back. 

Gor has a wet dream, (about Benrey, who else) and wakes up pinned under Benrey's weight. He's straining against his boxers, breathing heavily as he tries to get some semblance of control over the situation. Because he's rocking a hell of a boner inches from his roommate and isnt That fucked up? He closes his eyes and grinds his palms against them to try and ground himself. 

Except Benrey shifts, their hand moving from his stomach to rest on his crotch and Gordon lets out a sound at the touch before freezing, eyes snapping open. Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , oh god, please don't tell him Benrey heard that, oh shit.

Benrey groans and lifts their head and Yeah, Gordon would Like To Die Now, thank you. Benrey blinks tiredly at him, sees the state his face is in—flushed, sweating, refusing to look at them, open-mouthed panting—and notices the position their hand is in. 

"ohhhh, i see, whoredon had a wet dream, huh? bet'cha it was about me." And wow they were joking but Gordon starts stuttering and his face grows darker and huh. Benrey licks their lips and raises an eyebrow. "want me to help you out? if not you can go jerk it in the bathroom, i dont mind."

Gordon covers his face with his hands because he is Mortified but he nods and mumbles, "Y-yeah, please."

Benrey grins and rolls onto their side. "hey, c'mere," they tell him, and Gordon follows suit, facing Benrey. Their faces are barely an inch and a half apart, breaths mingling as Benrey stares at Gordon for a moment before spitting some rust (lust) Sweet Voice into their hand. They pull out both Gordon's cock and their own and press a little closer until the two lengths are flush against each other.

Gordon groans and ducks his head to hide in Benrey's shoulder, hands fisted in their shirt as they wrap a broad hand around both dicks and gives an experimental stroke. They gasp and Gordon whines, haven't been touched in this way by another human in years. They move their hand again and Gordon bucks into their fist, the head of his cock dragging against Benrey's. Benrey puts their other hand on his hip and rubs little circles into the heated skin with their thumb. "shhh, let me take care of you."

"G-Benrey," Gordon huffs against their neck, legs tangling with theirs. His hips jerk again and he groans against Benrey's skin, blunt fingernails clawing into their back. "Ben-ah-rey~, Ben- keep go-ing-"

Benrey groans into the top of Gordon's head, fingers digging slightly into his hip. Their hand speeds up and Gordon pistons his hips in return, breath humid and warm against Benrey. He lifts his head and presses his lips against theirs, opening his mouth to allow Benrey's tongue in. He pulls apart, barely, to pant, "I-Ben-fuck, _fuck_ , I-I'm-, I'm gonna-"

Benrey kisses him again before growling, "come on."

His hips speed up, rutting without a pattern into their hand and against their cock. Gordon's lips, centimetres from their own, split in a whimper, "Ben, I'm, ah, I'm coming, Benrey-" and true to his word his hips stutter before he spills against Benrey's fingers, a sob of pleasure breaking out of his throat. 

Benrey is seconds behind him, coming themself with a growl and smashing their lips against Gordon's once more. They continue to move their hand even as Gordon begins to give little cries as he comes down from his orgasm, riding through their own. 

Finally they let their hand drop and all tension in Gordon melts away. He relaxes, breathing heavily as sweat-soaked skin cools, a mumble of "wow," slipping past his lips.

Benrey wipes their hand against the sheets—assuring Gordon they needed to be changed anyway who cares—before scooting away from Gordon. Gordon frowns, tenses and shifts away too, thinking he did something wrong and Benrey hadn't liked what happened, and opens his mouth to apologize or-or something but Benrey rolls onto their back and pats their chest. 

"cuddles? cuddles for benrey, please and thank you? i make a good pillow."

Gordon shakes his head but moves so he's laying against Benrey, head above their heart and arms wrapped around their stomach. Benrey can feel he's tense again, can feel the thud of his heart beating anxiously in his chest, notices the way his hands nervously trace patterns into their skin. "oh, yo, whats wrong? was that not good?"

What? Gordon shifts to look up at Benrey, blinking. "What?"

"did, uh, did i overstep your boundaries? because if i did i can promise it wont happen again-"

"What? No, no no, that-that was," oh god he's blushing again, so Gordon turns his face away, "it was, um, good. R-really good, I-I, god this is pathetic, I haven't been touched like, well, like that in years. I liked it, I promise?"

"huh? then what's wrong? i can feel your heart beating all funny."

Ohh. "I, uh, thought, when you pulled away I thought you were upset at me, sorry. I-I thought I-" A hand settles in his hair and makes his thoughts fizzle out as nails scratch lightly at his scalp. "Mmmnn," he moans, eyes sliding shut as sudden exhaustion settles over him. 

Benrey laughs and pressed a little more pressure against his head and Gordon presses back, heart settling and body relaxing fully. "you're just a big fuckin' cat, bro."

"Mmmm, don't stop."

just,,, gordon being like "im fucked up for having a crush on my roommate they'll hate me if they find out" vs benrey openly like "yeah i'd fuck my roommate if he'd just get out of his own ass and ask"

gordon just refuses to think about it until that happens and then thats all he can think about so he has to finally go up to benrey like, "listen you may hate me but i may have a crush on you"

"bro literally i have openly been flirting with you since we met. i jerked you off. im well aware, its okay ilu"

(gordon despite being a touchy guy hates to initate things bc he doesnt wanna fuck things up. gordon who cant bring himself to say 'i love you' even though he does, just because last time he said it to someone things Did Not End Well. Gordon who, despite being balls-deep in Benrey, is like 'do you hate me?' and Benrey is like 'oh we're talking now okay.' Its the trauma baybee)

okay but this scenario happens again. a couple times. usually gordon but once or twice its Ben. Except instead of being like "oh no time to Die!" benrey wakes gordon up and just goes "hey im gonna uhhhh jerk off rn feel free to join ;3"

"gordon, hey, hey gordon, yo, feetman wake up."

"what benrey, its the middle of the night"

"i had a wicked dream about you so im gonna jerk off,"

"hhhh hold on lemme roll over" and he rolls onto his side and just koalas benrey, wrapping his legs around their waist and gripping their shoulders, tells them to go for it

does nothing to help except maybe roll his hips tiredly, head tucked under their chin as they trust up against him, erections—yes even in his mostly-asleep state gordon's hard—rubbing each other through layers of clothing, Gordon exhaustedly mumbling praises and encouragements

okay but: sleepy bj

gordon opening his mouth lazily and allowing Benrey to use his mouth as they want, not bothering or too tired to control his drool as benrey fucks his mouth, swallowing with closed eyes and drifting off slightly

also, benrey rutting against his ass bc Gordon cant be bothered to do anything, but sleepy gordon being fully awaken by Benrey accidentally pulling his hair. Gordon arches and groans, pants and Benrey lets go like, "oh sorry i didn't mean to,"

and Gordon just goes "again, do that again"

Benrey is like "oh? new development? new skill unlocked?" and tentatively pulls Gordon's hair

Gordon reacts _very_ well, arching back further with, "aaaah~" dropping heavily from his lips, hard just from the little pull. "Harder."

And Ben obliges, twists their hand in his locks and gives a little, sharp tug and the effects are instantaneous, Gordon is automatically panting, grinding his palm against his dick fervently

**> gordon throwing a hand back to squeeze at benrey's ass cause he can't reach much more, one of his arms still pinned beneath him**

Benrey replaces his hand with theirs, presses his hips against Gordon's from behind as Gordon alternates between grinding against Benrey's cock and rutting against their hand, his hand tightening on their ass as they pull his hair again, toes curling as he bears his teeth

He's absolutely feral at this point, grunting and huffing and gasping, shuddering and hips moving relentlessly in every direction they can, and Benrey is _living_ for it, the sight of it almost enough to tip them over the edge right there

His eyes are screwed shut, legs shifting to spread the best they can as he twists, hips pressing back but shoulders moving towards his stomach and trapping Benrey's arm. Pants, tongue out of his mouth as he moves, and Benrey _isn't pulling his hair_ so he throws his head forward and does it himself, the tug of his hair growing taught from tension just sending arousal racing down his spine and causing heat to begin to curl in his stomach.

[ **> V, JESUS FUCK**

IM FERAL, IM STUPID, OKAY  
 **> YES YOU ARE I'M SO FUCKING HERE FOR IT** **  
****> FUCKING GO OFF, GO FERAL, GO CRAZY!!!** **  
******_> >V GO OFF!!!! V GO HAM!!!!! _]

And Benrey presses their hips up against Gordon's ass with a gasp because _holy fuck_ they have never seen Gordon like this. Gordon removes his hand from Benrey's hip and places it over Benrey's hand, pressing it down harder. "Haah... haah..." and he groans, pulling his head forward just a little more, pressing Benrey's hand down just a bit more, hips rocking all the harder as he _loses_ his mind, spits Benrey's name like they're the only thing in the world, and at this point they and Gordon might as well be.

Benrey breaths heavily, through the heady arousal and musky sweat clogging their senses and twists their hand in Gordon's hair further, shoves their knee between his, and comes against his ass as Gordon hisses against the sting in his scalp. Gordon barely lasts longer. His eyes are open now, wild with lust and he whines that he's close, Benrey, Ben, he's so close, and the heat builds up further in his gut, and he pleads Benrey to pull a little more. They do and he comes with a yell, hips pressed as hard against Benrey's hand as physically possible. They can feel his cock pulse as his hips jerk in tiny movements, his fingers dig into their wrist painfully, his legs kick out once before stilling as he heaves in breaths, slumping forward as his body gives into the waves of pleasure rocketing through him

Sparks dance in his head as Gordon begins to come down from his orgasm, and _hello_ that was probably the most mind-blowing orgasm he's ever had. 

He finally releases his vice grip on Benrey's hand, and in turn Benrey lets go of his hair, smoothing it down gently before rolling Gordon over to face them. Gordon blinks dazidly up at them, brain completely fried as he just nuzzles into their hand, trying to catch his breath. 

"woah," Benrey sighs, starry-eyed and in awe. "bro that was... you went literally feral. are you like, good?"

Still unable to talk he just nods, giving Benrey a blissed out smile and letting his eyes shut slightly. 

"can we, uh, do that again? maybe?"

Gordon nods excitedly, breathes a small, "yeah, tired though."

"uh, yeah, i bet. at least lemme change your underwear? you jizzed a _lot_."

Gordon groans at Benrey's choice of words, but allows them up to grab a change of clothes, wriggles out of his soiled underwear while Benrey's up. They come back and Gordon is no help, all but conked completely out at this point. He blinks up at Benrey though his lashes as they climb back into the bed, fresh boxers on both of them. Shifts until he's pressed against their chest and yawns, "Gordon tired."

tired gordon = whoredon i dont make the rules

no inhibitions, not enough braincells to care, he has one track of mind and its getting off

benrey just fuckin jerks off bc they dont wanna bother gordon

Gordon nuts then passes out, whether it's 3 am or 3 pm.

oh no. i thought of more

i need to be Stopped

Gordon wakes up after dreaming Benrey was fucking him, sweating and hard. He isn't quite brave enough, even crazed as he is in his half-asleep state, so he rolls over onto his front and kneels. 

Grabs the lube out of the side table and slicks up his fingers before inserting one with a drawn out groan. Bends it and hits his prostate making his dick jump. He adds a second finger and begins scissoring himself, face pressed into the pillows to muffles his noises. 

Benrey ends up waking up as Gordon moans their name particularly loudly, rolls over to see him three fingers deep and fucking himself back on his own hand, pillowcase between his teeth. He moans their name again and opens his eyes to see them watching him, lets out a shaky breath but doesnt stop. No, _no_ , Gordon moves his hand a little faster, face growing red as he crooks his fingers and grunts, knees sliding open a little more.

They put their hand on his hip, another on his thigh and Gordon leans into the touches, letting go of the pillow to openly moan now that Benrey was awake. He reaches his hand down between his legs and begins to pump his dick but Benrey's hand gently bumps his out of the way and takes over. Slow, languid strokes, lavishing over the head, caressing his balls, adding just the _tiniest_ amount of nails. Gordon shudders under their touch, pre puddling underneath of him, and fingers himself faster. 

Benrey gets the hint and speeds up as well. Gordon pants out, "Benrey, yes, ah, Ben, oh, Benrey, please, _please_ , faster, Benrey." They pick up pace again, the wet slap of skin against skin ringing out above Gordon's labored breathing.

His thighs quiver as he grows close, he can't quite thrust right but it doesn't matter because he slips his pinky into his asshole and Benrey twists their hand slightly and Gordon is reduced to a mess as he comes, cum splattering onto the sheet as he keens, high and needy. 

His legs give out and he collapses on top of Benrey's arm with a wheeze, fingers slipping out of his ass with a small squelch. He turns his head to see Benrey's free hand is down leaving their boxers, an obvious wet spot announcing they came as well.


	2. Tentacle Shit

When Gordon agreed to being tied up, well, this isn't what he was expecting, really. He thought Benrey would break out the rope or something. Not for them morph half a dozen, dark blue tentacles and hoist him into the air. They don't feel like he expected, they're firm, not unlike an arm, but much more prehensile. Smooth but with a slight, indescribable texture to them. Slick, sliding against his skin like nothing, but with just enough stick that he doesn't slip through them.

I'm thinking that Benrey is being really fucking teasing about the whole thing. Just a total smug bastard, grinning in Gordon's face, hand on his chest. Because despite being partially transformed and spouting tentacles from their back, Gordon is kinda into it. Which in turn just makes him deny being into it because that boy can't admit shit without a fight. And it doesn't help that Benrey is just being merciless. 

They don't outright touch him, not anywhere it counts, at least. A hand on his chin to make him look them in the eye, or in his hair to pull his head up so they can devour his neck, or on his shoulders to twist him just enough that they have a view of everything without having to move very much. But the tentacles that aren't holding him up explore his skin, gliding across it with ghostly touches, rubbing his stomach, his back, his thighs.

Gordon's complaining, of course he is, he's a mouthy bitch even in the best of situations. But until he admits that he likes this instead of his incessant bemoaning about it, Benrey isn't planning on doing anything soon. Because it's obvious he likes it, if his leaking hardon has anything to say on that matter. Plus, if he actually  _ wasn't  _ enjoying it he'd have told Benrey in no uncertain words. 

Benrey tells him this much and Gordon just tells them to "quit teasing and do something already, man." And when Benrey just repeats themself, Gordon again denies it, "no, I'm not saying that, come on."

Well, if Gordon isn't going to say what Benrey wants him to, then they just won't listen to him. One of the exploratory limbs moves, wraps gently around his neck, and inserts itself into his mouth. To which Gordon moans and bucks his hips before his face burns.

The tentacles are sensitive, of course, so Benrey can feel everything, from the sweat on Gordon's skin to his tongue working against the one in his mouth, his thighs twitching as one slithers by his dick. Benrey's own is straining against his briefs, achingly hard and leaking as they look over Gordon.

They're feeling a little gracious so they allow the limbs to explore a little more, a little quicker, rubbing his ass cheeks and curling around his balls, teasing the head of his cock with small, fleeting touches before twisting and writhing around the base. Gordon's breathing heavily though his nose, thoroughly flushed from his head to his chest, precum dripping from his cock like a broken faucet.

Benrey pulls their own dick out and slowly starts to stroke, making it as obvious as possible that they're drinking in the sight of Gordon. Says he looks good like that, hanging there, allowing Benrey's tentacles to do what they want. They punctuate this by having one rub at Gordon's entrance and the man moans, shutting his eyes as his dick twitches. Benrey asks if that's what Gordon wants and he furiously nods his head, swallowing past the one in his mouth even as drool leaks from the corners.

That's all Benrey needs, the one probing his asshole slowly presses in. It's thinner at the end, growing thicker the further up it goes, and it allows him to adjust before inching further. It fills him as, much more than he's used to, and Gordon lets out a lewd noise from his throat, drooling excessively, as it begins to fuck him in earnest. The one around his cock twists and coils, running up his length and smearing precum around the head as it slowly strokes. Even the one in his mouth begins to move, pulling out only slam back in.

Each movement punches a noise from him, moans and groans, whines and whimpers, as Gordon tries to thrust his hips back in time.

Benrey is pumping at their own dick furiously, panting as they watch every minute expression and movement Gordon makes. As Gordon swallows down the tentacle in his mouth before it pulls away with a string of saliva, only to reenter with force and make him gasp. Gordon's at Benrey's mercy and they are a merciless God, not allowing him a reprieve as they make the limbs move faster, twist harder.

It's only a matter of time before Gordon is giving what sounds like one continuous noise, and then he opens his eyes to meet Benrey's as he cums with a loud cry, drool dripping down his chin. This knocks Benrey over the edge and they spill into their hand with a groan, keeping eye contact with Gordon even as he begins to whimper from overstimulation.

ok thats all i have adios muchachos


	3. Frotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This diseased me, this didn't leave my head for so fucking long and I wrote a _lot_ about it. I still plan to properly write this one some day so consider this a draft

I just really love the concept of things just. Happening in Black Mesa. Like, yeah they're fighting their way out through aliens and soldiers alike. But one's bound to get horny at  _ some  _ point. And of course, while everyone is sleeping Gordon can't stop thinking.

About who? Benrey, who fucking else. God he hates them, they do nothing to help, badger him all the fucking time about inane shit, cause more more problems for  _ him  _ to deal with. So why? Why is he thinking about them kissing him, their chest up against his, hands tangled in his hair? Yeah, Benrey's a decent looking dude, a little on the hot side ((okay, they're very fucking hot but Gordon would rather face the Entirety of the US Military single-handedly before admitting this little tidbit)) but there's something about them. Because as much as they piss him off, Benrey is  _ really  _ good at making him laugh.

What's a little fantasizing ever done to anyone? Never hurt nobody, right? As long as no one ever finds out he's thinking about fucking Benrey into the floor, Benrey bending him over and railing him against the wall, hell the two of them just  _ cuddling _ , then it's fine.

Too bad his joke about the HEV suit jacking him off was just that; a joke. The suit's gotten uncomfortably stuffy and a little cramped around his crotch. He glances around to make sure everyone is asleep, before sneaking off to find somewhere secluded.

But Gordon doesn't think things through because he can't figure out how to unlatch the fucking HEV suit. He's pulling at emergency levers and jabbing at buttons but it's doing nothing but frustrate him the longer he struggles. So much so he misses Benrey step into the room, doesn't hear Benrey call out to him through his own ranting and raving about bad designs, and doesn't see them walk up next to him.

Until there's a hand on his back, a voice in his ear, and boots in his line of sight. "Bro, you gotta start here," Benrey tells him and messes with something even as Gordon jerks in (fear, astonishment, horror) surprise at the intrusion of his personal space. He's about to tell Benrey off and say to stop fucking around but he feels something shift. And Benrey's deft fingers—(Gordon wonders how those fingers would feel buried up to the knuckle in his ass and flushes)—move to another small latch and something else shifts.

Gordon stammers something along the lines of "wow I didn't know you knew how the HEV suit works," to Benrey but in all honesty it could've been something totally unrelated because his only thoughts are his  _ dick almost hurts, he's so fucking turned on, would Benrey fuck him if he asked nicely? wait what hold on Gordon- _

"Wh-huh?" There's a beat of silence and Gordon fears he said something he didn't want to say out loud, but Benrey must've understood his original sentence because they say, "Oh, Tommy taught me ages ago, bro. Just in case, y'know?" It's punctuated with a wink and--Is that- Is Benrey  _ blushing _ ?!

"Let a bro help out a bro, yeah?"

Any thoughts Gordon may have had fizzle out at the sight of the faint blue dusting across Benrey's cheeks and oh. Oh, they fucking know, don't they. Gordon's torn between being more turned on and embarrassed out of his mind, though he settles on the latter with a strangled "Hhhh," and his hands covering his burning face. He finally feels the majority of the HEV suit's bulk fall away (Benrey must have moved it or set it down because there's a lack of a crash). And God he's somehow even more embarrassed because the skin-tight undersuit he has on leaves nothing to the imagination.

He hears Benrey go "Haha, nice cock," and wants to die, wants the floor to swallow him whole, wants to be anywhere but Here. 

"F-fuck off, dude, go away!" He whines snaps at Benrey, letting his hands fall to glare at them, although the attempt is weak due to how fucking red his face is.

But it seems like Benrey's having fun because they grin sharply at him before shrugging and turning on their heel. "I was gonna offer to help you out with your, uh, situation, but it seems my help isn't wanted. Soooo..." They go to take a step but Gordon grabs their hand and yanks them back towards him. 

"You're serious, dude? You're not fucking with me, man? Can-will-You-Please?" Under any other circumstances Gordon would never ask for help from the likes of Benrey but he's so fucking hard that he can't think. He'll have time to lament later, now the prospect of Benrey getting him off is too much to deny. 

"Totes sers, bro! Scouts honor 'n shit, yeah?" Gordon could even overlook whatever  _ that  _ was. 

"Fine," He presses up against Benrey and all but snarls, "Fucking kiss me, asshole." Benrey does. Gladly. Predictably tightens their fists in his hair while he pulls on their belt loops.

Gordon pants against Benrey's mouth as he pulls Benrey closer and their dicks rub against each other through the layers of clothing between them. Gordon jerks his hips and lets his head drop against their collarbone even as their hands tighten in his hair with a growl. He does it again and again but its not enough, clearly, because Benrey pushes Gordon back half a step. "What-" He starts to say but their hand cups his cock through the suit and his words are replaced with a moan. Benrey moves his hand up his length a couple of times before Gordon feels the fabric tear into shreds and he jumps as his ney freed cock jumps to attention. "Benrey what-" 

"I want it Off," they say, before fumbling their belt and pants down to their knees. They press wet kisses up and down his neck and lavish in the way he shudders when a hand wraps around both of their dicks and begins to slowly stroke.

Gordon lets out a breathy noise and thrusts forward into Benrey's hand, trying to urge them faster without using his words. His hands scratch at their back through their shirt even as they nonchalantly smear precum across both of the heads of their dicks, moving enough to be a goddamn tease and nothing more. "B-benrey, Benrey fucking come on, dude, please, can you ffffucking  _ move _ ?"

"Thank you for asking so kindly, Gordon-" and oh, if Benrey using his  _ name  _ doesn't  _ do  _ something for him- "Keep begging and maybe I'll think about it."

Gordon almost refuses but Benrey moves his hand in a certain way that leaves Gordon breathless and weak-kneed, so against his better judgement he gives in. "Ben-Benrey, please. I'm dying, man, please move, I'm literally begging,  _ please _ ."

"Hmmm, alright," Benrey concedes and finally begins to move their hand with a purpose. 

Gordon thrusts along with the movement, groaning as his dick drags along Benrey's and it sends sparks flying up his spine and causing a low burn to churn in his stomach. He digs his hands into their shoulders as he feels himself grow closer and closer, the heat building up, and he gasps, "I-I'm gonna-"

Benrey stops moving and pulls back all together, and Gordon almost fucking  _ yells _ , opening his mouth to bitch at Benrey only for no words but a frustrated whine to escape.

"I-I wanna, bro, Can I fuck you?"

Oh, alright. Yeah. Gordon can get behind this. He nods, only to gasp as Benrey  _ picks  _ him up and presses him against the wall. He swallows as he's pinned, legs up over Benrey's and lets out a small squeak of, "s-strong." Benrey laughs as they free one hand to grab for their back pocket, pulling out a condom and small thing of lube. "Oh, you fucker," Gordon snorts, holding onto Benrey's shoulders and wrapping his legs around their waist as they let go of him fully to roll the condom onto their cock. "You  _ knew _ !"

"Huh? I dunno what you're talking about, bro. Knew what?"

Gordon less decides to drop it and more has the thought forcibly ejected from his brain when he feels a finger probe at his anus before it slides in smoothly. Gordon throws his head back and lets out a breath as the digit begins to move, bending and hitting his prostate and causing his needy dick to leak.

One finger becomes two, and then three as Benrey preps him, and eventually he's slapping at the security guard's back, whining about how he's ready. "C-come on. Fuck me already. I'm gonna-I'll fucking-Benrey stop being a fucking  _ tease  _ and fuck me,  _ please _ ?" 

Benrey's fingers slide out, leaving him feeling empty, but he has to readjust his hold when their hands grip his thighs and lower him down onto their cock slowly. He gives an experimental rock when they bottom out and both of them moan.

Benrey pulls out slowly until just they're almost fully free before snapping their hips forward. They do this again and again, changing their angle to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Gordon's hands slip from Benrey's shoulders so only they're holding him up, and his one hand wraps around his own dick and his other gets pressed into his mouth to stifle any noises he may be making.

Except Benrey doesn't like this and stops moving. "Noo, broo. Don't cover your mouth. Lemme here those pretty lil' noises."

Gordon nods and lets his hand drop to scratch at the wall, if only to get Benrey to move again. And to their credit, they do, hips slapping against Gordon's ass with every thrust. 

Gordon pants and moans and whines and lets out small mewls and noises of every kind, fueled further by his hand tugging at his own dick. He feels the familiar tightness begin to build as Benrey continues to rail him, and pants. 

"G-Gordon I'm gonna cum," Benrey warns, a plum-purple sweet voice slipping past their clenched teeth as they press themself as far into Gordon as possible. 

Some of the sweet voice bubbles are inhaled and taste like... like Slivovitz? He has no time to dwell on this as whatever it was makes his own orgasm creep up on him much faster than he was expecting. And much stronger too. 

He comes with a cry and a jerk of his hips, cum splattering his own hand. And the feeling keeps going as he jerks himself through it, building up upon itself and causing him to shake in pleasure. 

And when it ends he slumps bonelessly against the wall even as Benrey pulls out, noticing their pupils are wide as saucers. 

"Dude," he gasps as he starts coming down. "What was that?"

Benrey just looks at him for a moment, eyes shining with something before they literally purr. "Plum," is all they say through the noise, pressing up close to Gordon and kissing him.

Gordon kisses back but can feel sweat cooling against his skin. He grimaces against Benrey's lips and pulls back, slapping them with his clean hand. "C'mon lemme down. I'm gross- woah  _ fuck _ " As soon as his legs hit the ground they buckle underneath him, and he stumbles. Benrey holds him up by the arms as he tries to get his limbs to work correctly.

"I uh," they smack their lips and gain Gordon's attention, "Saw a shower up the hall. 'S were I found. Y'know." Gordon's already nodding before they even finish talking. 

"Take me there? Gordon need shower." 

If he has to lean most of his weight on Benrey, no one's around to see. And if he continues to lean against Benrey even when his strength returns, who cares?

It's a miracle no one heard Gordon screech when he realized the state of his zero suit though. And the louder yell when Benrey pulls some eldritch befuckery and fixes it.

Ok thats it


	4. Benrey's Tied up and Pisses Themself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is piss!! I can't warn you enough that this chapter has peepee!! I have the disease, I'm not sorry! This is only one of like, 6 different ideas so like, uh, i really have the fucking disease.

So, my thoughts were like. Benrey did something that annoyed Gordon a little too much, maybe during sex maybe just in normal life, yknow. And Gordon wants to get back at them, and what better way than to be a little mean? Gordon brings up the idea and Benrey agrees bc they wanna see where this is going. They're tied to a kitchen chair (with the threat of "So help me, Benrey, if you no-clip out of this I won't fuck you for 3 months" ringing in their ears), and for a little while Gordon teases them by sitting in their lap and doing shit on his laptop. Soon it becomes clear that they have to pee, they're shifting underneath of him and letting out tiny little huffs that blow air across Gordon's neck. He doesn't get up, sits there for a little longer, until...

Until Benrey caves and says, "yo, i gotta take a major piss, bro, lemme up?" Because this part wasn't agreed upon. Benrey thought Gordon would tie them up and have his way, not  _ this _ .

Gordon gets up, and for one second Benrey thinks he's gonna untie them. But he just smirks, presses his foot between their legs, inches from their junk, and says. "Mmm, no."

"Wh-whuh? C'mon, this isn't funny."

"I never said it was, Benrey. But," he gives a pointed glance towards Benrey's crotch and his smirk turns into a grin, "It seems you're enjoying this. You know how to get it to stop, but, I don't think you do."

And oh fuck, Gordon's got a point. Actually using his Pee-Aytch-Dee brain for once. Benrey had to give it to him. Doesn't make it any easier, especially with the limited movement they had, what with their legs bound to the legs of the chair and arms behind their back and all.

Benrey grows more desperate as time goes on, shifting the little amount that they can more and more as the minutes tick by. Gordon stands there and says things at them, things that go straight to their dick, things like "Look at you, so desperate already," and "Poor little Benrey, gonna piss themself in the chair," and "You look so good like this, you should do it more often."

Eventually, Gordon moves and straddles their lap, his own crotch hovering over Benrey's as he smooths his hands over their shoulders, down their chest, onto their stomach. Feather light touches race across their tummy as Gordon kisses up their neck, biting where their jaw meets their ear. His touch presses in a little and Benrey's hips jerk against the pressure as they gasp. Gordon presses just a smidge harder and groans against Benrey's neck as their dicks grind together through their clothes.

"t-that's mean," Benrey whines as Gordon kneads their stomach. 

"I thought you liked mean people, being one yourself," Gordon replies, scraping his teeth across Benrey's jugular. "What's wrong? Gonna wet yourself like a preschooler?"

"y-" Benrey throws their head back as Gordon rolls his hips downwards, their shoes squeaking against the tile as they shift their feet. "yeah, i am," they gasp, hips twitching against the rope.

"Then do it. Prove to me you're capable of following the most basic of instructions. Wet yourself for Gordon."

Benrey nods their head and their face relaxes, Gordon shifts back to watch as the front of their pants grows dark and shiny, and along with it Gordon's own from where he's still pressed against them. Whatever blood Gordon still had in his brain—albeit not much—reroutes itself to his already hard dick as piss hits the the tile with a wet splatter. It's really warm, and Gordon can feel Benrey shuddering underneath him from the relief. 

Horny brain now firmly in control, he presses forward and grinds himself against Benrey, not even waiting for them to finish. His hands scramble for purchase before settling on their shoulders. He should be mortified for being so turned on by that but honestly? The two of them are well passed that threshold. 

The friction isn't enough, but the splash has turned to a drip so Gordon chances it and drops his hands to fish both himself and Benrey out of their pants, the wetness of the piss more than enough to reduce drag. 

Gordon drops his head against Benrey's chest, feeling them breath heavily and give short noises as Gordon pumps their dicks in time. He feels their voice rumble through their chest as they huff, "i-im gonna-"

Gordon nods and presses closer, speeding his hands up. Benrey cums first with a low whine, arching their back away from the chair as far as they could. Gordon follows soon after, toes curling in against Benrey's legs as he spills over his own hand.

okay don't look at me goodbye


	5. This is stupid, Gordon ADHD Momence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't actually contain anything... its just fucking stupid but i enjoy it so it goes here :3

okay listen:

My gordon has Adhd bc projecting reasons, but just:

Gordon fucking Benrey, getting lost in his thoughts, forgetting what he's doing and then leaving the room bc "oh god is the oven on???" (it is, in fact, not on), and then coming back in 10 minutes later like. "I,,,, forgot we were having sex, i want to Die" and Benrey just fucking. 

_ Loses it _

Just, Gordon being like "hold on i'll brb" and then is gone for 10-20 minutes only to shamefully come back, beet red and head bowed bc he is A Bonafide Idiot who got Distracted and forgot he was Literally in the Middle of fucking Benrey

And Benrey just rolls w/ it, teases Gordon mercilessly but cant be mad bc its the funniest shit every time

"bro why'd you leave me hanging for so long, not cool"

"Listen, don't laugh, I  _ forgot _ "

"wh-"

"I FORGOT OKAY FUCKING HELL I GOT DISTRACTED BY TWITTER AND FORGOT!"

"hHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Gordon freeman goes to fuckin pee before sex and then sits in the bathroom on youtube for an hour amd Benrey is waiting patiently on the bed like "oh cool ur back thought you died or smth" while gordon is like

"i am so sorry i just-i was watching puppy videos"

and then sex doesnt happen bc now theyre Both watching cute puppy videos


	6. Benrey-Flavored Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its..... its more piss. this and the next chapter are both piss. i just wanna say... these were originally written weeks apart, but since i compiled them, they ended up all kind of in one... chunk. im not sorry, i really do be having The Disease.

listen this is omo flavored so dont Look At Me but its also just like. fuckin idk a tiny lil bit of dialogue? that appeared in my head?

"Listen give me a fucking moment. If I drink anything else I'm going to vomit. And if Gordon vomits then whatever  _ this  _ is ends."

"No, don't say that :("

"Did you really just say 'colon' 'left parenthesis'?" 

Basically idk, benrey is making gordon drink water too fast and coming from experience if you chug water too quickly you get nauseous and its Not Fun 

**> I’m always a sucker for having benrey say emoticons out loud**

benrey is awful and 100% does that as well as 'l33t sp33k' out loud

but yeah plagued with Piss thoughts

\- Benrey really likes making Gordon desperate and have to beg only for them to say no

\- They like the control. 

\- They also like watching him lose it.

\- Gordon gets fed up w/ this and does it in revenge

\- Benrey gets into like, some game and Gordon just keeps handing them drinks

\- For a couple hours Benrey keeps absentmindedly drinking whatever they're handed, too focused to care

\- Until they finally realize they really have to fucking go. 

\- Like, 9/10 bro

\- So they get up to piss only to immediately come back bc the bathroom door is locked

\- And they know something is up, know Gordon is playing some fucking game

\- They could very easily noclip but

\- That would be cheating and Benrey is anything but a cheater, yknow?

\- And they're a lot more open about what they want than Gordon is at any given point

\- So they have No Problem whining and begging Gordon, laying in his lap or kicking him. 

\- And Gordon has no issue power tripping and making them wait

\- Just a little longer, just 5 more minutes, well you just started this match didnt you, after you beat this boss, and so forth

\- Until he just outright says.

\- No. 

\- Benrey can't use the bathroom. 

\- Why should Gordon get up to unlock the door?

\- Two can play this game then.

\- Benrey fucking says "well, if I can't use the bathroom..."

\- and Climbs into Gordon's lap

\- Gets nice and comfortable

\- And Grins at Gordon, who's gripping Benrey's hips like his life depends on it. 

\- "Fucking do it, see what happens if you do it," he tries to threaten

\- But this is Benrey he's talking to

\- Benrey takes the threat as a challenge and lets go

\- Pisses himself in Gordon's lap, head thrown back and legs wide

\- Shameless

\- Gordon's face is on fire and his brain just short curcuits bc its really fucking hot, like, Gordon went from flacid to hard in record time

\- And he should be mad, to keep up appearances

\- But all he can get out is a choked noise and a sharp inhale

\- And Benrey zeroes in like a shark after blood in the water

\- Gordon was supposed to be in control, but somehow the guy pissing themself in his lap is

\- Because Benrey leans forward, still going, and whispers, "You like this shit, don't you, Feetman?"

\- And they shift their hips so their weight grinds down on his dick and Gordon loses his mind

\- Screws his eyes shut and jerks his hips upwards

\- Jumps when there's a hand pulling him out of his pants and opens one eye to see Benrey's hard, too

\- And he may have Horny Brain but he isn't a jerk so he responds in kind and takes Benrey's cock out of his soaked pants

\- And then they jerk each other off

ok dont look at me im

im gonna go lie down from embarrassment now

but hey it was benrey this time, wow, amaze, so cool


	7. Meeting Omorashi+Footjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I _know_. Don't fucking look at me.
> 
> This had a conversation before it that, long story short, was basically Benrey teases Gordon while the two of them are in a meeting, and then they fuck in the bathroom bc Gordon is pissy about it. Unfortunately with that most of the writing/ideas weren't mine so I decided not to include it.

hi im gonna be gross. feel. free to ignore me

listen i bet y'all can guess. if you can't its fucking omo. Dont look at Me I have the Disease

back in a meeting scenario, Gordon has to piss but doesn't wanna interrupt by getting up, nor does he want to miss anything so he's holding it. Except Benrey is across from him and has somehow made their leg longer? So it can press against his bladder no problem. And Gordon has to try and keep a straight face, keep taking notes and shit while Benrey is doing everything in their power to make him piss his pants. 

And when he does, its when their foot is pressed solidly against his dick, so it comes out painfully slow, and Gordon's so glad he's in the back because his face is burning. As he feels his slacks getting wet, his dick getting hard because Benrey has started moving their foot ever so slightly. and fuck Gordon is still peeing a little at a time during this, despite being fully hard now. And benrey lifts a little pressure off and the floodgates open a little more and it's coming faster but their foot is also moving faster, and he isn't sure whether or not he's gonna cum or empty his bladder first

Surprise  _ Surprise  _ its neither

Benrey hisses at him to stop and he  _ does  _ despite it being the hardest thing he's ever done, and they just. withdraw their foot and leave Gordon achingly hard, still very fucking desperate, but also soaked and  _ why  _ do they always do this shit to him and  _ why  _ does it always work

The meeting ends not a moment too soon and everyone files out, none the wiser, except Gordon who makes a shown of gathering his papers, and Benrey who kicks back in his chair

When the room empties out and Gordon realizes he can't actually move without completely losing it is when Benrey gets up, locks the door—the room thankfully has no windows—and then sits in a chair next to Gordon. Gordon who's got his hands jammed between his legs, rocking his still hard dick against them in an attempt to do something. Benrey was having fun before so they offer their foot again and Gordon wheezes a yes, removes his hands for it to be replaced with their shoe. They grind down as he thrusts up against it, face growing red as he pants, hands gripping the armrests like lifelines.

It doesn't take long for him to absolutely lose control and wet himself, but he doesn't even care because it feels soo good and only adds to the pleasure building in his gut. He whimpers that he's close and Benrey just lifts their foot again and calls him a nasty little boy, but its too late and Gordon comes in his pants with a cry

okay thats it im leaving goodbye

sorry for having the piss disease

I mean im not Actually Sorry but y'know. Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ cant stop me im too far gone


	8. Black Mesa Shit (HEV gets Gordon Off)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sparing y'all more fucking piss for the time being. The next couple are certified piss free, don't worry. I know it's not everyone's, *ahem* cup of _pee_ (bu-dum-tss) so I'm going to break it up a little.
> 
> If you're diseased like I am, don't worry, I have more.
> 
> \--
> 
> First part of this the HEV gets Gordon off, the second is uh, hmm, cumstains on gordon's helmet and him being very upset because he can't stop Thinking, and then some Dom/Sub stuff

But, please, Consider the Following

So like, Benrey saves Gordon's fucking stupid ass from getting like, shot or smth and shoves him up against a wall and Oops Gordon gets flustered bc its. Really hot. Fuck

And once the group settles down he has to fucking sneak away in shame bc he  _ thought  _ about it and got turned on and  _ oh fuck _ the HEV suit is jerking him off.

And Benrey is like "where tf feetman going?" and follows

Gordon finds a secluded room and is prepared to just let this shit run its course but Benrey fucking no-clips through the door he locked and god  the person of his fantasies his most  hot annoying teammate is there

And Benrey asks if he's, like, okay and shit bc Gordon's getting red, really fast, and Benrey deserves to know if he's hurt. Gordon, instead of having any rational thoughts starts to bite back at them about why they care and shit right. Except if Benrey's best buddy is hurt they need to know

And pushing Gordon up against the wall worked so well earlier. So they just. Do it again

And Oh Gordon goes like, five shades darker and shuts up instantly, and this close Benrey can hear the suit and Ooohhhhh

Benrey says something about Gordon liking being pushed around and shit and presses in closer, because the noises Gordon makes has them turned on at this point

Asks if he wants them to leave and Gordon shakes his head and moans for them to stay. So they do, pressing their hips up against the suit. It's awkward and has strange angles and isn't all that comfy but just Gordon's reaction, his eyes widening and him opening his legs to compensate for Benrey, hands scratching at the wall, that makes up for it 100%

Just, Benrey knows they can fucking no-clip through the suit to help him out but them just  _ being  _ there and rubbing their clothed erection against the metal plating of the HEV suit is unraveling Gordon at the seams. He's giving little grunts and gasps, hips jerking occasionally and  _ fuck  _ if the face he's making isnt seared into Benrey's retinas.

Gordon's hands finally land on Benrey's hips and pull them in close, his head drops to their shoulders and he moans out their name as he cums, gloved fingers digging into benrey's flesh. Benrey finishes not long after, hands sliding uselessly against his chest

And then post nut cuddles, (the most nsfw part of this!/j)

Thank you for Considering the Following

**> Gordon can fuck only if he leaves the helmet on**

oh   
Oh   
Benrey cumming on the like. Visor of the helmet

**> Oh** **  
** **> You know that thing would be hard to clean so some of his cum would still be in the crevices**

and then there being cumstains that bother the shit outta gordon bc only he can see them, kinda like fingerprints on glasses

**> We had the same thought line again**

**> What if full alien benrey so his cum like tints it a slightly different color in places**

Tie-dye cum

Okay but like. Gordon getting flustered when he sees the fuckin smudges bc he remembers what theyre from, but also like. Being a little annoyed bc it keeps distracting him and giving him. Nasty Thoughts

He's like. _Dont think about it dont think about it don't think about it dont---Fuck Im thinking about_ _it!_ while fighting headcrabs

Benrey  _ knows  _ as well, and keeps making snide and Very Pointed remarks whenever they and Gordon are alone. Only making things worse for the both of them because Great now they're  _ both  _ turned on but the science team are like, 10 seconds behind them. Unless they both set the record for speed running a fuck there is No Way.

Everyone knows but theyre too fucking awkward to say anything until Bubby finally snaps and is like. "HEY FUCKSHITS. We're by some showers go like, fuck or something I'm tired of dealing with your nasty asses Goddamn it!!" Benrey and Gordon (well mostly gordon Benrey just fucking laughs) do the walk of shame and hightail it outta there and towards the showers. They hear a muffled, "Ah, isn't young love beautiful, professor bubby?" as they leave

**> Or like Benrey noclipping them into a private area but still not going though the suit to touch Gordon and making them just rut against each other again before cum brain Gordon asks for benrey to cum on the visor again (even though it's just going to repeat the cycle)**

**> Totes into bratty Gordon complaining because he can but when it gets down to it he definitely likes getting "marked" this way**

benrey deadass goes "haha im like pocissa over here" looking at what they did

and Gordon is so fucking fuming bc "its picasso you asshole!" and also "way to ruin the fucking moment" except hes not actually all that mad he just is a brat, as you said

benrey, "hey u got a lil' sumthin right here" and licking it off--   


Gordon Freeman is like "I swear if u make me hard again i'll kill you" and ooooops Benrey has to Die now bc. well. ;)

**> Benrey just being like "Gordo really is a nasty boy ain't he?" And that's his death sentence**

Oh but

Theyre in the showers right

Benrey helping Gordon outta the suit so they can shower only to be like (flushed emoji) (sweat emoji) bc the black undersuit has. an obvious white stain on the front. And Gordon doesn't fucking notice

Benrey is like. "thats because of me holy shit"

Gordon dies on the spot and they get a game over/j

Benrey blowing Gordon through the undersuit and lapping at his dick, the fabric getting soaked with spit. And Gordon is having a Crisis because its giving him  _ feelings  _ and not just  _ horny  _ ones but also ones about Benrey as a person?? Uh Oh

Gordon settles for putting one hand on Benrey's helmet and the other over his face, because it feels too bare without the helmet/mask. Benrey can see every expression he makes without having to strain to see through the tinted glass, and oh god

( dont look at me ) he makes a choked noise when Benrey stops, but benrey says that they want to see him, wanna see his expression, wont start again unless he uncovers his face and

Gordon lets his hand join his other one on Benrey's helmet because where else would it go? And 'politely asks' Benrey to keep going—well if a high-pitched, "there, happy now? please keep going fucker!" is polite. Benrey eats it up regardless because there is literally not the slightest bit of anger in his voice

Oho Gordon having to ask for things? Gordon having to get over himself and say what he wants out loud and not just bury it somewhere deep in his mind? Gordon just being as red as a fucking beet as Benrey waits, expectantly, for him to get the proverbial foot out of his mouth and just sack up and  _ say  _ things?

And Gordon doesn't know whether he should laugh at the absurdity of it all because he's getting jerked around by Benrey of all people, cry at the sheer embarrassment he's currently undergoing, or being super fucking turned on because it's  _ really  _ goddamn  _ hot  _ somehow. He fucking. Decides on the latter and just. Begs, voice warbling and high

"Please, Benrey, I-I can't dude, I'm begging, I-I dont, please continue?"

Benrey telling him to watch?

So his head is bowed and his eyes are on Benrey even as he gasps and shudders and his fingers rake at the helmet, Sucking in a breath when Benrey kneads at his ass with force, legs shaking with how hard he's trying not to thrust his hips forward

And he's growing just a bit dizzy which adds to everything, arousal clouding his brain

He accidentally pushes Benrey's head forward, and Benrey stops—openly smirks at Gordon's pleading whine—to tell him not to do it again. Waits for Gordon's spoken confirmation, "I won't, I promise, Benrey, please-"

**> "You gonna be good for Benrey?"**

"Yes, I'll be good, I'll be good benrey."

**> Gordon asking benrey if he can cum cause he wants to be ** **_good_ **

**> Benrey putting it off a bit because Gordon was a brat**

"mmmm i dunno you were being mean earlier. i dont know if gordon meanman deserves to cum."

**> "Please please please Benrey please let me c-cum I'll be good for you please"**

**> Benrey would key in on the possessiveness hard**

**> "That's right, you'll be good just for ** **_me_ ** **"**

"Only for you, g-god, _ Ben-ah-rey _ , J-just for yo-oo-ou."

**> "Go ahead then and spill your gamer juice for me"**

Gordon is too fucking gone to even like, think about stopping to think about the words that come out of Benrey's mouth. He just goes, "Y-yeah, okay," and then cums, shaking where he stands, hands curling into fists as he keens

**> Benrey just sucks him through it best he can and kinda gets him to the ground before immediately requesting cuddles and kisses**

Oh Gordon asking for cuddles without words just whining when Benrey pulls away, he opens his arms and how can Benrey say no to that

forget the fact that they were gonna shower, that can wait a while right now Gordon wants to lie on the grimey floor and hug Benrey


	9. Touch Starved Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing actually happens in this one, just implied. im sorry :(  
> but if you like touch-starved Gordon you'll enjoy the next part

im thinking about touch starved gordon again

Just, i was thinking last night about how, at black mesa, benrey somehow ends up cupping Gordon's face, thumb rubbing his cheek, and if it werent for the fact that he kind of thinks Benrey's hot (wait no he hates them!) it wouldn't be a problem but. The hand moves to his neck, benrey's other hand starts petting his hair, and benrey genuinely compliments him? in a not fucked up, round about way? some wires must be crossed, gordon must've hit his head, because he's getting turned on by it

no. nothing happens, Bubby starts yelling from the other room that he wants to go Home. So Gordon hurries away, red-faced and rethinking his entire life up until that point

Once everyone gets home, safe but not unscathed, Benrey ends up living with Gordon. Because I'm thinking that they end up following him home like a lost puppy and Gordon is? Honestly? Too tired to care. Of course Benrey wouldn't stay dead, its fine. They end up in Gordon's one-room apartment, and Gordon basically tells Benrey not to destroy anything while he gets a shower.

Except he cant get the HEV suit off. Even though he's trying as hard as possible he just cant get to the latches. So, his next thought is 'I'm gonna cut the fucking thing off me' and goes in search of a knife

Which ends up with Benrey basically like "uhhh nope, bro, you uh, don't have the training or certification to use that. you'll hurt yourself, feetman, here let benrey help"

Benrey gets the HEV suit off by following Gordon's instructions, and despite being sweaty and bloody and beat to hell and back, Gordon is just so thankful that he's  _ out  _ of the HEV suit that he hugs Benrey. Who hugs back after a pause.

And Benrey rubs circles on his lower back, their hands are oddly cool but it's soothing. But they grow tired and lightly push Gordon back, saying he smells, but leave their hands on his chest as they complain about him. And once again, blaming it on brain damage or something, gordon begins to get turned on because Benrey's absentmindedly rubbing their fingers across his collarbones and it feels. Really good. So once again he scurries away in shame under the guise of needing that shower.

The NEXT time it happens, Benrey does it on purpose. They have a... hypo... hypotenuse-wait no. A, uh, theory, about Gordon. And they wanna test it out.

The two of them are watching a movie, or well. Neither of them are  _ watching  _ the movie because Gordon's just about asleep and Benrey is thinking about their next move. Their arm is conveniently already across the back of the sofa (had to take up as much room as possible) so its no matter to shift it forward and press their hand against Gordon's cheek. And Gordon, still almost asleep, cutely mumbles something and presses into the touch. He gives a small noise that could be classified as a whine when Benrey takes their hand away, only to shiver when the hand lands on his neck, thumb stroking his skin. Benrey moves and starts rubbing his shoulders with both hands and then grins because yep

They were right

He's somehow getting off on it. If the sudden tenting in his pants said anything. And at this point Gordon's wide awake, pleading in his own mind that Benrey hasn't noticed, please don't notice, oh god, they noticed

And he goes to get up, face burning in mortification, but Benrey pulls him back with a childish whine and a laugh.

And then, well. I'm sure you can figure it out

Just, Gordon so unused to anything touching him that Doesn't cause pain? He genuinely forgot others touching him could feel nice and not hurt? That his body isn't sure what to do so it's like. This is a sex thing now :)

I'm thinking it only lasts a little while, maybe a couple of months, before his body and mind realize that this is normal again

((And it's only benrey because they like to touch him more than anyone else. Yeah Coomer and Tommy will hug him or Bubby will pat his arm but Benrey? Benrey plays with his hair, touches his face, plays with his hands, etc))

**> I'm thinking of Benrey stroking Gordon's hair and touching his hands and thinking ",,,soft" because they're not used to that themself**

Thats

Thats Why They Do It

But anyway, bee aside, Benrey is a very tactile person, in the way that they like touching things. Because Black Mesa didn't have much that wasn't cold, hard, and clinical, but outside Black Mesa? Everything has a different texture. And Gordon is so warm and soft all the time, a little bit squishy but with hard  _ muscle  _ underneath, and his hair is so smooth and smells nice and Benrey could honestly wax poetic about Gordon.

They won't though.

So maybe Benrey has an ulterior motive of their own whenever they grab Gordon's hand and start messing with his fingers, or running their hands through his hair and scratching at his scalp, or squishing his cheeks. They like how it feels! An added bonus is how Gordon reacts but that's not the main reason they do it. Just a wonderful side effect


	10. More Touch-Starved Gordon

i am,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, thinking. about touch starved gordon. again.

gordon who's last ex was like 3 or 4 years ago. Gordon who hasn't been touched or touched another person in so long, aside from his typical friendly shoulder pats and what have you. And those aren't reciprocated very often because Black Mesa is full of stuffy old scientists who want nothing to do with Gordon.

Gordon who gets stuck in the fucking HEV suit because of the ResCas and can't feel anything but the texture of the gloves and the weight of the suit on him. Who wants nothing more than to be out of it, but refuses to ask, refuses to give into his desires because he has to be the leader, has to keep going forward, can't afford taking time for himself because its life or death down here.

Gordon who finally breaks when Benrey touches his face for some reason (maybe it's to fix his glasses with a teasing remark, maybe to pull a loose lock of hair, maybe to---wait).

Gordon has a cut on his cheekbone, and Benrey offers to heal it for their best buddy. What's the harm in that, Gordon thinks and Benrey cups his cheek to get a better look and Gordon closes his eyes and presses into the touch unconsciously, whining when Benrey pulls away.

This solidifies it. He wants Out of the HEV suit. Right that instant. Of course the latches are all in Very inopportune places so Gordon can't fucking reach them himself. Has to get Benrey's help. Grabs them by the arm and drags them into an empty room while the rest of the crew are sleeping because if he's going to cuddle with benrey it's going to be somewhere without prying eyes.

(I swear there's gonnna be sex just lemme build okay)

He all but shoves Benrey into the room and locks the door. Benrey laughs and gives Gordon an unreadable look before saying, "if you wanted to fuck me you just had'ta ask, bro." And Gordon flushes but refutes it because that wasn't his plan, asshole, just shut up and get the motherfucking HEV off of him. Benrey, to their credit, follows Gordon's instructions and unlatches it, and as the pieces separate and fall, Gordon nearly sobs as he feels air—stuffy and warm as it is—flowing over his body after so long.

Just. A good deal of his tension bleeds away as he's able to breathe for the first time in a while without the pressure of the HEV, he can feel the air and Benrey's heat from behind him. He rips the gloves off and. Tiredly rubs his face. Benrey puts their hands on his shoulders and okay, okay, Gordon is Very Touch Starved because he melts into the touch. Benrey mumbles a small, "woah," and Gordon is inclined to agree. Woah.

Benrey helps him take his button-up off, and Gordon refuses to think about the intimacy of it as Benrey gets all up in his business to do so. Has a stupid thought of 'you could kiss them right now' and flushes a bright scarlet and turns his head away to stare firmly at the wall.

His shirt gets discarded leaving him in his slacks and undershirt and Benrey teases him about being tense. He bites back that of course he is! Look at the mess they're in! But his argument is cut off as Benrey rubs his shoulders with a grin and asks if he'd mind. No. No he can't say he would mind, just that little bit of pressure chipping off days of tension felt heavenly.

So that's how he ends up face down on the—dusty but clean—couch in the room, Benrey straddling his waist and hands working out knots on his back. Deft fingers work into his skin, loosening the taught muscles slowly but surely. And Gordon groans with each knot worked out, pressing his face into his arms and enjoying the feeling of Benrey's hands on his skin. And. And maybe he starts to get turned on, each touch sending sparks straight into his stomach, burning hot and low with arousal. And his groans slowly become moans as Benrey sits on his ass to reach his lower back. He starts to pant as he feels himself grow hard in his slacks, curls his toes and digs his hands into the couch to stop himself from moving, stop himself from looking for some kind of friction. His face burns in shame and arousal as Benrey obviously and dutifully continues to work, sliding their hands over his back and up his sides.

And then Benrey's hands slowly side to his front, resting on his chest as they lean forward to hiss in his ear, "enjoying this, freeman?" Gordon gasps as a knee works itself between his legs and presses up against his erection from behind, as fingers rub his nipples through his tank top. "tell me what you want. i can continue or i can leave if you want. leave you to jerk off alone like the sad little man you are."

Oh and fuck, that does something to him. Gordon presses back against their knee and moans, "Stay, please Benrey." Benrey's hands slide up under his shirt to rub as his stomach, at his chest, mapping out every inch of skin while their knee presses forward a fraction more. Gordon makes a displeased noise as his hips jerk, as its not enough, not enough, and he gives a wet gasp as Benrey's hands explore lower. 

"is this what you want? you want me to touch you? jerk you off, you needy little brat?" Their hands pause at the waistband of his pants and rubs the skin there, making Gordon shudder and squirm under the touch.

Gordon nods furiously and shifts but Benrey doesn't move further. He whines in confused frustration and pants, "come on, man!" But Benrey just continues to pet his lower stomach. "Benrey-!"

"i gotta hear it, pal. gotta use those big brain words of yours, y'know?" oh Benrey's making it a Thing, not that it wasn't already a Thing, and Gordon groans, presses his head into his arms and takes a moment. 

"Please, Benrey, just touch me already," he finally huffs, a little more desperately than he's personally like but it does it's job. 

"good boy," Benrey purrs into his ear and Gordon flushes all the way to his chest as his dick jumps in his pants. He squeezes his eyes shut as hands unhook the belt around his waist and unbutton his pants before pushing them down just enough to free his throbbing cock.

"roll over, i want to see you," Benrey tells him and Gordon does so, rolling onto his back—he takes his shirt off at some point, he isn't sure when, mind too cloudy with arousal—and holding the armrest above his head in a vice grip. His face is a deep red as Benrey rakes their eyes down his frame, hands following suit. They stop to tease his nipples, causing him to arch into the touch with a gasp. The hands lazily travel downward, pausing to appreciatively cup the pudge of his stomach before moving lower. Gordon holds his breath as they run down his happy trail. They lift off just long enough for Benrey to spit something rust-colored into their hands, but Gordon is too gone to really pay much mind to it. He releases all the air in his lugs in a dizzying rush as one hand cups his balls and the other finally wraps around his length.

The touch is light, but electrifying, and Gordon bucks up into the touch with a noise that gets caught in the back of his throat. "Fuck," he groans, throwing his head back as Benrey gives an experimental tug.

Precum drips freely from his dick as Benrey just... holds him. Gordon bucks up again with an impatient little growl, wanting Benrey to move their hand already. But they continue to keep their hand steady, so Gordon wrenches his eyes open only to stutter as he sees them staring expectantly at him. Hint gotten. "B-Benrey," he just about begs, "please move, I-I need you to move."

He gets another "good boy," and their hand finally begins to move, long, slow strokes that leave him wanting more. Their thumb swipes across the head of his dick and smears the precum there and Gordon bites his lips and tries not to thrust upwards. They continue at this agonizingly slow pace and it dawns on him. 

Benrey's going to make him ask for every little thing, huh? The bastard.

But Gordon is completely desperate for release at this point, so he's willing to beg. "Faster, Benrey, please go faster," he encourages, and moans open-mouthed when they respond in kind. Their free hand leaves Gordon's balls to fish themself out of their own pants, stroking themself in time. Gordon gasps, "faster, faster, come on," and arches into their hand. Heat curls in his gut, slowly building as each of his moans spurs Benrey on further. Its only a matter of time before the tension is at its peak and he's thrusting up into their hand. "I'm-Ben-I'm close, I'm going-Ah-I'm gonna cum," he whimpers, pressing up into their ministrations wildly. 

"uh-huh, me too," Benrey pants, curling over Gordon slightly. "come on, come on."

It doesn't take any longer until the heat surges outward and he comes with a cry, his cum splattering across his stomach in thick white streaks. Benrey follows suit, similarly painting his front with their contrasting, blue cum.

Gordon shudders underneath them as he comes down, feeling Benrey climb off of him. He misses their weight, the press of their skin against his, and he might whimper at the lack of it. Benrey laughs and picks up his undershirt before wiping his chest and stomach off. They drop the shirt again, and tuck his dick back into his pants, rebuttoning them. Gordon feels a wave of exhaustion sweep over him, and he mumbles, "Benrey, c'mere... wanna cuddle."

Benrey shifts him so they're underneath and he's on top of his chest, and Gordon realizes they took off their bulletproof vest. He smooths his hands over their chest tiredly, their word bouncing uselessly off his brain. He just wants to sleep for a minute...

okay thank you that was my ted talk


	11. Public Vibrator Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one go together, just so you know! But they're two separate things so they get their own parts. 
> 
> Also! I forgot to say this earlier and I'll add it to the end note or something, but if any of you wanna see _any_ of these works cleaned up and finished, lemme know!

Smth I rlly like seeing is like. Uh, those little vibrators that strap to someone's dick, or the vibrators that go up their ass yknow? And their partner has the controls so person a is at their mercy.

And. And I'm thinking. (and still on a Gordon kick  _ bear with me _ ). Like. Gordon and Benrey are out at a bar or something. Somewhere loud and not super high-end. And looking at Gordon you wouldn't tell that he's got a fucking vibrator both up his ass and attached to his cock.

They have a bet going. If Gordon can last the night without cumming, he can do whatever he wants to Benrey. But the catch is, Benrey has all the power right now. They have both remote controls, and can basically use them whenever they want. They have a couple of restrictions (Gordon has a safeword, for one) but for the most part? Benrey's just there to be  _ mean _ .

So, Benrey and Gordon at a bar, yeah? At first they're actually sitting at the bar, and because there are people around them Gordon has to try and stay straight-faced as Benrey plays with the vibrators' intensities. Benrey put them at low for 10 minutes only to rapidly put them up as high as they go while they order another round of drinks, And Gordon has to clench his thighs to keep from bucking, clench his teeth to stop himself from making a noise. The two of them thankfully move to an empty corner of the bar

Benrey keeps messing with the remotes as the night goes on, edging Gordon time and time again and making him on edge.

And then Benrey heads to the bathroom. Gordon takes the time to calm down, take a breather, and drink some of his drink. Except when both vibrators suddenly turn on full blast he almost drops the glass. Gordon expects them to turn off or down or something as Benrey slides back in the seat across from him, but they don't. They keep going. His leg is bouncing and he's shaking, clawing at the table and begging Benrey to stop

Benrey doesn't. And Gordon loses. He curls in on himself, hiding his face in his hands and hunching his shoulders as he comes in his pants, breathing heavily through his nose. But, but, but!

Benrey still doesn't turn them off. And Gordon whines, flinches, he's panting and squirming but he has no relief from either vibrator, overstimulated everywhere but they just keep going. He lets out a low sound, shaking and tearing up, but doesn't say the safeword so Benrey doesn't let up. He's hard again, and rapidly approaching his end again.

And he comes a second time with a wet gasp, drooling, shoes squeaking against the floor as he tries to curl up into a ball. And the vibrators keep going throughout his second orgasm and to the point of being actually painful, and its only when Gordon literally begs Benrey with what can only be described as a squeal that they take mercy on him and turn them off. The sudden lack of movement leaves him tingling and sensitive and overspent, and Gordon lets his head thunk on the table as Benrey gloats that Gordon lost their little game.

okay thats it for todays uh. thing


	12. Gordon in lingerie, petplay + footjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this is a continuation of the last chapter/idea! If you didn't read that I'd suggest doing it first.
> 
> Also, since I know not everyone likes Petplay, I do have a petplay-free version which you can find [here for your viewing pleasure](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17L-MUcsWYgC64KzYIj2AgU5sGRHI5FpNyq4Z2lA5bOc/edit?usp=sharing).

**> What does Benrey get for winning**

Oh, I didn't think of that.

Well, firstly, the satisfaction that they made him cum, in his pants, twice, whilst out in public no less.

Gordon has to do what Benrey says for 24 hours. Within reason, ofc. 

(Reason is like. Benrey can't make Gordon do smth he really doesn't wanna do, like strip in public, and Gordon has a safeword if he gets uncomfy. This does not exclude him from bitching and whining)

Firstly, they get him this outfit to wear ( [ beep ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/740083611847360542/754965509585371166/image0.jpg?width=313&height=499) and  [ boop ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/740083611847360542/754965825252884511/image0.jpg) except the tail is a buttplug ;3c)

And Gordon is like. No, no way, fuck this no. Bc he's just told to put it on, but Benrey reminds him that he has to do what they say for the day

And Gordon's like. "Ah  _ fuck  _ thats today Ugh Fuck Off" and puts the shit on bc he's nothing if not a man of his word. Comes back out redfaced and like "i wanna die but also this is rlly fuckin hot but also im gonna kill benrey"

Gives Gordon the rule that he can't touch himself, Gordon rolls his eyes but agrees.

The two end up on the couch watching tv and Gordon's like 'wow he's just making me wear some lingerie and some ears and a tail, this aint so bad'

But then Benrey starts petting him, and it goes lower until they're palming him, getting him hard and needy but then just. Stops. And Gordon whines bc thats not Fair

And Benrey acts like nothing happened, fiddling with their phone, watching the show, doing whatever. But verrrry occasionally, just often enough to keep Gordon painfully hard but no more, touches him and Gordon is  _ dying _

They give him a  _ Look  _ out of the corner of their eye and Gordon realizes Oh. He's gonna have to ask. And he opens his mouth to do so but Benrey cuts him off.

"Cats don't speak."

And Gordon almost yells, because like, Fucker! They're the one teasing him and making him ask, how is he supposed to ask without words?! He's not gonna roll over and show his stomach for fucks sake! And Gordon doesn't. He sits there in a huff and refuses to play Benrey's game.

Except Benrey  _ keeps  _ teasing him, calling him a grumpy kitty, petting his bulge and saying how wet he is.

Unstoppable force meets immovable object. The unstoppable force wins out. Gordon finally gives in because god he just needs to be fucked or do the fucking or  _ something  _ he hasn't has enough blood to his brain for too long

He crawls onto Benrey's lap and flops over, presenting his painfully hard dick and curling his hands into mockeries of paws. He does his best to try and mimic a puppy dog-eyes look, blinking up at him. Even goes so far as to give a little meow even if he shrivels up into a burnt crisp of embarrassed Gordon Freeman. This is exactly what Benrey wants because they call him a good kitty.

They pick him up and put him on the floor before telling him to suck their cock and Gordon pulls down their pants and nuzzles their dick through their boxers. Mouths down the length of it and even makes a show of pressing his nose against it and sniffing—And a quick glance upwards sees his plan is working, Benrey's pupils are huge and they tip their head back. He pulls down Benrey's boxers and begins to blow him, one hand fondling his balls. 

Benrey's not looking, and his hand goes down to jerk himself off, but Benrey presses their socked foot against his crotch to stop the movement. Gordon startles and looks back up to see Benrey staring disapprovingly at him.

"What did I say? No touching." 

Gordon sheepishly looks away, disappointed that he got caught, and goes back to focusing on Benrey's dick in his mouth.

((Im getting tired so im gonna skip the deets of the bj, we all know what it entails, use your imaginations ^ ω ^ ;; ))

Benrey comes in Gordon's mouth and he swallows, earning a hand through his hair and a "Good cat, wonderful kitty." He sits back on his haunches and waits, for Benrey's foot to move off his dick or for them to do something but they just sit there and look at him.

Then they glance pointedly down at their foot. 

No.

"Yep. You were naughty, so that's all you're getting."

Gordon narrows his eyes at Benrey, only to gasp and thrust up as their foot moves against his dick. And he's so turned on he might as well do this. Its either Benrey's foot or  _ nothing  _ so... He'll take the foot. 

He jerks his hips against Benrey's foot again, arching his hips up to get better friction. God, he's so fucking desperate, rutting like his life depended on it. And Benrey's foot starts to move along with his thrusts, toes curling ever so slightly to get a better grip. 

Gordon comes with a sharp inhale as Benrey keeps pumping his dick with their foot, the lace of the lingerie doing nothing to stop his cum which leaks out and onto his stomach.

He flops onto his back and groans at the absurdity of it all, and the fact that he's  _ kinda fuckin into it _

okay thats all i have thank you


	13. Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four today, since this particular one is super fucking short. All of them are piss flavored, I thought I'd just get the bulk of it out of the way so it's not just randomly put in between other things. 
> 
> Oh, and uh, I didn't realize that I had anon off on tumblr! I have fixed that stupid mistake so if you happened to want to send an ask but realized I didn't have anon on, now you're safe to do so. My sincerest apologies. Just a reminder my tumblr blog is @ stolenvcard!
> 
> -  
> Hard watersports like this isn't usually my thing but someone had said something and I had this dumb little thought.

Hey, [redacted], Consider the Following,

Benrey and Gordon fucking around in one of the rundown parts of Black Mesa, after the ResCas n shit, and end up in a broken down bathroom. All the urinals are broken. They had talked about something to this effect before so nothing that's gonna happen comes as a huge shock. Benrey manhandles Gordon onto his knees, plants a boot firmly against his chest and pushes him onto his back. "You're a disgusting man, aren't you? Groveling under my boot on the filthy bathroom floor. You're no better than the toilets, laying there like that." And that just gets Gordon turned on like nobody's business. 

Benrey notices and is quick to point it out. "Oh, Gordos Nastyman, getting sooo turned on by being talked down to. Well, if you wanna be gross, then be gross." They let him up to his knees before forcing his mouth open, wip out their dick and piss on him. It first hits Gordon between the eyes before they aim it into his mouth. It dribbles down his chin, stains his shirt, gets on his pants but Gordon just looks up at Benrey with nothing but lust in his eyes and swallows what he can. 

Takes the initiative and wraps his lips around Benrey's dick even as they're still peeing and begins to suck them off, hands clenched into fists on his thighs to keep from touching himself. 

Okay but also:

Gordon coming untouched from just drinking Benrey's pee and getting talked down to/degraded and then later being like. "oh my god???"


	14. More Benny Omo + Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3c

Okay so im recycling an idea i had for other, non hlvrai characters but like, changing it up a bit. 

Benrey's being annoying and it ends up with Gordon threatening to tie Benrey to the bed if they don't stop. Benrey, of course, just goes "aha, lmao, what if tho, u wont." and oops Gordon isn't fucking around. He buys bondage ropes (dies a little inside about it but he's not gonna get like. Rope rope from the hardware store bc that could hurt Benrey.)

As always, consent is given before the events of the sexy time, theres a safe word, and they can stop at any time. (Just assume that this is the case for my shit But I digress)

Gordon ties Benrey up, nice and tight, to the bed, arms and legs spread to each corner. Oh, and Gordon has steadily been passing them drinks throughout the day, so he knows they're nice and full.

And he says as much, rubbing and kneading Benrey's stomach. Of course, they don't have to go quite yet, but the evening is young and its only a matter of time. Gordon mercilessly teases Benrey, relishing in the fact that they're completely relying on him for anything. 

Lightly traces the outline of their dick through their sweats, rakes his nails down their chest, even presses his foot against them when he's feeling particularly giving. But Benrey's quickly becoming desperate, shifting as much as they can while tied up, half-heartedly begging to be let go, straining against their restraints.

Gordon ghosts his fingers over Benrey's stomach before adding the smallest bit of pressure, and the noise they make, the way they flinch back, how their cock hardens obviously in their pants goes to Gordon's head. He wants to see Benrey become a mess in every sense of the word. He palms their dick through their sweats while pressing on their bladder in steady intervals, words like, "You like being at my mercy, don't you?" and "Look at you, so desperate for relief, I bet you don't care that you'll make a mess of yourself all over the bed, disgusting." spilling from his mouth. And Benrey just agrees, though not without their own bite to it. 

"Y-yeah, Benny-boy's real fuckin' nasty bro, don't stop-"

And when Benrey's bladder gives out, Gordon doesn't stop moving his hand even as it's getting covered in urine, continues to spew insults intertwined with praises, "Oh, you're so good, aren't you, doing as I say? It's a shame you're so happy to be gross and piss yourself, hmm? Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum in your pants from wetting yourself?"

And Benrey does, they shudder through their orgasm and when they finish Gordon withdraws his and, and still on his powertripping high, forces Benrey to clean it with their mouth. And then immediately realizes what he does and apologizes, breaking character and causing Benrey to laugh because like. They've had worse in their mouth than their on piss. That sewage at Black Mesa was pretty goddamn rank.

All pretenses gone, Benrey grins at Gordon's hard-on and offers to take care of it, opens their mouth nice and wide, and tells him to Go For It. Gordon fucks their mouth, their long tongue helping by wrapping around his shaft and being prehensile enough to jerk him off while he's in Benrey's mouth. He comes down their throat, and they knead his ass with their hands. 

Wait. 

Weren't they tied up. 

"You fucker, you no-clipped through the goddamn ropes!"

Gordon takes special care to clean Benrey up because it was his idea, and while they're in the shower he changes the sheets. (He had the sense to put down a plastic sheet to protect the mattress, dw) And then they cuddle and Benrey calls Gordon a power tripping ass. The end Dont Look at M-


	15. Gordon Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bad boy is the first omo thing I thought of for this fandom, and it's still one of my favorites. Definitely something I'd like to see cleaned up at some point.

Gordon's in Benrey's lap, Ben's arms loosely around his waist, they're watching a movie on the couch (always the fuckin sofa! They'll end up actually fucking here one day I swear-) and about like, maybe a quarter of the way through the movie Gordon realizes he has to pee. He goes to get up but Benrey tightens their hold and asks where he's going. 

"Bathroom, dude, gotta piss."

"Noo, you'll miss part of the movie and then bitch about it."

Gordon wants to argue but... He knows it's fucking true. And he doesn't really have to go that badly, anyway. So he settles back down to finish the movie. About 3 quarters of the movie down, they're in the finale of it, and Gordon  _ really  _ has to pee now. He goes to get up, once again, but once again, Benrey holds him in place. 

"Benrey, I have to fucking go."

"The movie's almost over, Freeman. I'll let you up once it's done. You're a big boy, right? Big boys can hold it." 

Oh huh, that does something to him, and he blushes but stays put.

He's squirming, occasionally, leg bouncing harshly, but Benrey says nothing about it. As the minutes tick by, he shifts more and more, until, with 3 minutes left, he's moving relentlessly, hands fisted in his pants and sweat beading at his brow. He's quietly panting. 

The credits finally roll and Gordon could sob with relief. Except, Benrey keeps holding him in place. Wraps their arms until they're firmly around his middle, leans in close to his ear, and whispers, "Hold it a little longer, please? Please and thank you? Gordo Freeman is a good boy momence?" And their voice is at a particular lilt and tone that Gordon knows they're enjoying it. He can't fucking argue against that so he nods, furiously. He can last a couple more minutes. Probably.

Okay no scratch that, Benrey presses a single hand against his swollen bladder. he lets out a whine and jerks in Benrey's hold, hands jamming themselves in his crotch as he almost leaks. "B-Benrey don't," he gasps, rolling his hips desperately against his own hands. Benrey's hands are rubbing soothing circles across his abdomen, lightly playing and caressing the obvious bulge that's his bladder. 

Benrey shifts beneath him and  _ oh, they're hard. _ But they press firmly against his stomach again and whatever thoughts he has sizzle away as he grinds his hips downwards on instinct. His breathing is ragged, loud as he brings his legs up to cross and uncross.

Benrey grabs his wrists in one of his hands and pulls them away, and Gordon shudders as he leaks for a good 3 seconds. It's obvious against his light blue pajama bottoms, a dark stain roughly the size of an egg slightly to the left of his crotch.

He doesn't fight Benrey's hold just wriggles a bit faster, shifts his legs with more force, bucks his hips to keep some shred of control, even though its quickly slipping through his grasp. He leaks again and hiccups, thighs twitching. Benrey's other hand slowly pries his legs apart—he gives a little half-sob as he leaks for a third time, this one very hard to get under control—until there's enough room to get their knee jammed between them to keep him from closing them. 

"You're so pretty like this. You really have to go, huh? Well, come on, pretty boy, let it all  _ out _ ." They emphasize the last word by pressing as hard as they dared on his bladder, and Gordon feels the last straw snap.

He grinds his hips against Benrey's leg, gasping, drooling, and shaking as he comes apart. Warm wetness slowly spreads from his crotch and soaks his pants, and in turn Benrey's leg, and the feeling of emptying his bladder feels almost orgasmic. Tears build up in the corner of his eyes as he pisses himself, head thrown back in pure bliss at the ability to just let go.

It seems to go on forever, but also lasts no time at all. After too long but not long enough, his bladder is, achingly, empty. He's drenched, blue turned nearly black and clinging uncomfortably to his skin. He shivers as his wet pants quickly cool, but doesn't stop jerking his hips against Benrey's leg. Because despite everything, he's hard. And the sensation of the wet fabric catching against him with every movement feels. Good? 

He's sloppy and has no rhythm but it's working anyway, too well, and Gordon really doesn't want to think into the fact that he's into piss, so he doesn't think. Loses himself in the sensation of rutting shamelessly against Benrey's thigh like... like  _ something _ . He's not thinking, remember. 

Benrey's own hips jerk up against his ass, movements mirroring his own pretty spot on. Their fingers dig into the skin of his hips and force him downwards a little, their face is suddenly in his and they smash their lips together, growling into his mouth. 

Gordon's breath hitches as he pulls away to breath, red-faced, disheveled, and completely undone. And he decides, fuck it, throws his head back, and moans Benrey's name. This seems to do the trick because Benrey's hands pull him further down, their hips thrust powerfully upwards once, twice, three times before they hold Gordon there and come.

Gordon's hips stutter and he picks up speed before he's too, is coming, in his piss-soaked pants, bent over double and hands clawing at Benrey's knee. He almost collapses where he is, but the now cold fabric reminds him that he is. In fact. Absolutely disgusting. And, Benrey lets him know this fact. "You're a little, a little nasty boy, aint'cha? Pissed all over yourself and me and then came from it."

Gordon would normally point out that Benrey got off on being pissed on, but he's still coming down from his orgasm, and too busy picking at his pants with a disgusted curl of his lip. "I-I can't believe you made me do that."

"You'd do it again, don't lie, Freeman."

Yeah, he probably would. But for right now he climbs off Benrey's lap with a scowl—ignoring his shaking legs—and puts his hands on his hips. "We're getting a shower, and then you're cleaning this mess up."

"Yessir."

Okay that's all for now


	16. Awesome It's Piss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written in a daze because it plagued me as I was trying to fall asleep and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> As of posting this there's one more piss-flavored thing and then, at least for the time being, we're done with that particular kink.

Benrey's fucking Gordon when Gordon stutters, "w-wait, wait wait wait!" and pushes at their shoulders. They stop with a questioning look—not worried because if it was something bad Gordon would've used their safe word—and asks whats up. "Dude I-I have to piss, man, hold on."

Haha, Benrey's not gonna stop for that, stupid boy. They say as much and rock their hips forward again, dragging the head of their cock against Gordon's prostate and making him gasp. They pick up speed and start slamming their hips against him with a purpose, nearly cumming at the new and really hot noises Gordon's making. 

And then he jerks his hips and splutters, "O-oh fuck, Benrey, Ben I'm gonna, I'm gonna fucking piss, dude-" and keeping his word, pee starts to dribble from his dick and onto his stomach, rolling down in little golden streams to soak into the sheets. Each thrust of Benrey's hips is accompanied by a jet of urine, and a whimper spilling from his lips, flush high on his cheeks and running down to his chest. 

His hands twist into the fabric of the bed, not touching himself like previously instructed. "Look at you," Benrey growls, grabbing Gordon's attention. "Disgusting. Pissing all over yourself like that. You know how nasty you are, bro?" Gordon shakily nods his head and Benrey grins sharply, moves one hand from his thigh to his stomach, where they gather up some pee. Showing it to Gordon by leaning in and hovering it by his face, they say, "What're you gonna do, hmm? I think you need to clean my hand off like a good boy, since you're the one who made the mess."

Gordon doesn't reply, just takes Benrey's fingers in his mouth and sucks, running his tongue against the pads of his fingers, between them, dragging it across their palm until every drop of pee has been licked off. And then he looks at Benrey like Benrey just fed him the most delicious chocolate in the world, and  _ that's  _ what does it. 

Benrey buries themself to the hilt and comes in his ass with a snarl, before slowly pulling out. As soon as their dick is free Gordon starts twisting his hips, giving little half-thrusts and whine, legs shifting and toes curling. "You're not that desperate to cum, are you?"

"I-I still need to pee, Benrey!" Gordon informs him, bucking his hips up against nothing and letting out a small noise of frustration. 

"Ohhh," Benrey wraps their hand around his dick and begins to stroke, Gordon pistoning upwards in time. "Look at you, what a fucking mess. Covered in your own piss, my cum leaking out of your ass, and you  _ still  _ are so needy, tsk tsk. Lemme help you with that." They curl the fingers of their free hand into his stomach, still pumping his dick, and Gordon's pee spills hotly against their hand. 

He makes even more of a mess as he thrusts, piss hitting his chest and spraying onto the bed, every exhale a fucking nasally whine as he fully empties his bladder. Benrey doesn't stop moving their hand the entire time, and soon Gordon's so so so close, eyes shut and pleads running from his mouth like he can't stop. 

"Come on, make more of a mess of yourself, you're already so disgusting what's a little more?"

Gordon cums with a wail, thrusting up into Benrey's hand like he was rabid, eyes rolling back in his head as the feeling rolled onward for what was almost too long. One last squirt of pee escapes, sliding down his stomach to join the rest before Gordon promptly gets up and starts stripping the bed. He's grumbling, doesn't care that his movements are causing cum to slide down his legs, more worried about the mattress being ruined than anything. 

Once he gets the sheets tugged off and starts to assess the damage is when Benrey steps in, grabbing him by the arms and propelling him towards the attached bathroom. "Bro, don't worry about that. Let ol' benny take gooooood care of you."

"But the bed-"

"Don't worry, uh, Worrydon Stressman. I promise it'll be fine. I can just pull some alien BS and fix it."

"Ffffffucking. Fine. You better not have ruined the mattress or I'm dumping your ass, literally. With a dump truck."

"haHAHAHA!"

Benrey is soft and gentle while washing Gordon, rag rubbing soothing circles against his skin, nails scratching at his scalp as they wash his hair, small kisses and praises pressed against his shoulders. Gordon, in turn, is just as loving when he returns the favor. And Gordon might doze under the hot water while Benrey plays with his hair, both clean but not ready to leave the heat yet. He blinks his eyes rapidly and shakes his head—accidentally spraying water everywhere with the movement—to wake himself up, though it does little as he stumbles from the shower with a jaw-splitting yawn. Benrey looks just as bushed, dopey smile on their lips as they stare, half-lidded, at Gordon. 

When they emerge from the bathroom in a cloud of steam the bed is made with fresh sheets, the dirty ones nowhere to be seen. "Dude, what. How?"

"Bro you were out for like. Thirty minutes in the shower. Surprised you didn't fuckin' drown."

Huh. Gordon didn't even notice Benrey ever left the shower, though him being actually asleep was very likely given the circumstances. And sleep sounds great. He collapses face first into bed and doesn't even complain when Benrey flops on top of him, just wriggling to be half-curled up and comfortable.


	17. Gordon Watersports+Sweet Voice Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee, literally between posting the last chapter and posting this one I wrote more omo shit, but I'm gonna post this last one and then move one and save that one for later because there's quite a bit that goes along with it.
> 
> After this we're piss free for a few chapters, don't worry!
> 
> Also, uh, lemme know if I should add a list of everything as the first chapter so you know what chapters to avoid/look specifically for (though I do title the chapters w/ what it's about).
> 
> \--
> 
> Have some thoughts about the Sweet Voice and how it's used in this idea.
> 
> rust: general horny, like, turned on, turns you on a Lot especially the more that's ingested. Can negate the refractory period down to like, 5 seconds.  
> plum: very specifically close to or are coming, pushes you over the edge, the more ingested the stronger the orgasm
> 
> I use rust in this chapter but I know I've used plum before as well. Hope this clears it up!
> 
> As a side note: Damn, Benrey, who let you have TWO horny Sweet Voice colors?

okay i have a such a bad headache and im not actually in a great headspace rn BUT this idea is plaguing me and not allowing me to sleep so I gotta get it out somewhere. and yes. its piss. im not even gonna apologize this time

also some sweet voice fuckery. its my brain thought i make the rules. rust sweet voice can and does make the refractory period almost non-existent, aka just a few seconds. why? alien befuckery thats why.

Benrey really likes to jerk Gordon around, and one of their favorite ways is by filling him up with various liquids and then making him hold it. Sometimes they're nice and let him go, most of the time they make him wet himself. Very occasionally, though, they fuck the piss out of him. They want to do the third option, and they let Gordon know. He agrees, he always agrees, has a Thing for it even though he refuses to say so. 

First step is to get him desperate. He's passed drinks all day, and not allowed bathroom breaks at all. Slowly his need builds up, bladder swelling and growing heavy until he's unable to sit still, shifting in place and all but holding himself. He knows he won't last much longer, knows its only a matter of time, and he lets Benrey know. They quickly move to the bedroom and get Gordon onto the bed, pants removed but shirt simply rucked up and boxers still on. 

Benrey begins to run their hand on his quickly stiffening dick, slowly but surely, and soon has Gordon whining and moving his hips against their hand. They press their other hand into his swollen bladder and lick their lips as he wordlessly whines, flinching back and thrusting his hips as the need tingles through his lower half. Benrey feels his dick twitch though and just grins. "really have to go, huh?"

Gordon's firmly in a subspace at this point and he just gives a high little, "uh huh," and shifts his hips, rubbing himself against Benrey, panting and redfaced. His legs move before snapping closed as Benrey presses his bladder again, and once again he whines, bouncing where he lays.

Benrey can tell he's nearing his limit, so they tell him to roll onto his front. He does so and holds himself up on shaking limbs, shuddering and drooling as he leaks a bit, the front of his boxers growing a little dark, wet patch.

Benrey pulls down his boxers enough that his ass is free but cock is still covered with the fabric and pulls out the plug Gordon had put in earlier—neither wanted to waste time prepping so they did so in the morning before starting anything. Gordon twitches and gives a sharp breath but does nothing further as Benrey drools rust colored sweet voice onto his hole. They line themself up and press themself over Gordon, his back to their chest, before growling, "hold it as long as you can." Gordon nods before gasping when Benrey presses in, slowly entering the heat of him. They bottom out and allow him to adjust before they begin to move. 

And oh god, Gordon's so full, full of piss, full of Benrey, just... full. His breath hitches as Benrey catches his prostate, whimpers and presses himself back to meet each of Benrey's thrusts. Fuck, fuck he's already close, shit, christ. He warbles a warning, face pressed to the sheets, and Benrey spares a hand to rub at his stomach, fingers pressing in on his bladder. Gordon jolts and gives a high moan. Benrey keeps fucking into him and its a lot, too much, Gordon is so so close to his climax when his bladder gives out. The front of his boxer and the bed underneath of him are soaked as he wets himself, the feeling in and of itself orgasmic. Gordon can't help himself from making noise, needy and loud as his piss dribbles down his thighs. And he's barely finished when the tautness in his core snaps and he comes with a cry, the orgasm dizzying and sending the room spinning. Gordon shuts his eyes to ride it out, shaking and gasping, drool dripping down his chin.

Benrey grabs his chin and turns his head to kiss him, open mouthed and claiming. Gordon tastes the distinct taste of pumpkin spice as they groan against his mouth, and he swallows the Sweet Voice greedily. He pulls away, vision swimming, to catch his breath and feels himself growing hard again, much to his surprise.

He presses forward again to chase Benrey's mouth, and licks at their teeth to encourage more Sweet Voice. Gordon gets their wish and he drinks it down as if it were coffee before pulling away and heaving for breath, rust-stained drool dripping from his mouth. Benrey growls and presses their hips faster, harder, and Gordon sharply inhales and fucks himself back on them. He's so hard it hurts, heat burning through his body and his cock leaking, throbbing, hard enough to fuck a hole through a rock. He wants to touch himself, wrap his hand around his own length until he comes but Benrey gets there first. Hooks a finger in the waistband of his ruined boxers and pulls it over his dick. Gordon mewls as they press their thumb against his slit, curl their big hand around him and begin to stroke, fast and with a purpose. 

Their breathing is ragged in his ear, showing how close they were, and Gordon encouragingly presses his hips back, Benrey's name spilling from his lips between gasps like rain. His brain buzzes, only thoughts are of Benrey, Benrey, Benrey. Benrey in him, over him, touching him, their purposely-blunted teeth biting into his shoulder, pressed against his back and-And--

Benrey snarls into his skin as they come, hips slamming into him to bury themself as deep as they can go. Gordon throws his head back and keens, tears gathering and falling as their hand speeds up, getting him closer but he's still so far and he can only think about Benrey, who lets go of his shoulder and presses a kiss into what's sure to be a bruise later, who pulls out despite Gordon's whines as they do so, who grabs him with their free arm and gets him onto his side, hand never stopping, never slowing. 

Gordon just thrusts as Benrey shifts to hug his back, tangling their legs together and pressing the hand not working at his dick into his chest. "what do you want me to do?"

How can Gordon communicate that just being there, touching him, pressing kisses against his neck and rubbing his chest in broad circles is enough, enough, not enough, when he can't get the words to work correctly. He can only chant Benrey's name like a mantra and grab their arm across his chest like a lifeline, eyes shut and pistoning his hips into Benrey's hand. With a lack of words he brings Benrey's free arm up to his face and presses into it, hot breath hitting their palm as he finally feels his orgasm approaching. Fingers press against his lips and he obediently opens his mouth to allow them to slide in, groaning against them as they rub at his tongue. He's not going to last much longer. His brain is muddled. All there is is Benrey. 

"are you close?"

The fingers leave his mouth and all he can manage to do is give a broken squeak, "mmHMM," forehead pressed against Benrey's hand. 

"come on then. come for benrey."

Benrey, Benrey, Benrey. The only thing in his head is Benrey as he finally leaps over the finish, body wracked with tremors as he spills hotly through Benrey's fingers, presses back into Benrey's chest, nuzzles into Benrey's other hand. Everything is Benrey, and Gordon sobs as he twitches against them, body overtaxed. 

It takes a couple of minutes for him to finally come down from his high. It takes even longer for the haze to somewhat clear from his mind, leaving his thoughts sluggish and scrambled. He collapses bonelessly and focuses on simply breathing, on existing, as Benrey gets up. Doesn't move when they come back with a warm rag and wipe him down, barely reacts when they effortlessly lift him, holding him against their side like a child as they strip the bed of the sheets and protective mat. Benrey actually grows a little worried when he doesn't even bitch at them just piling clean blankets onto the bed in a heap. They set him down into the nest of blankets and he just blinks up at them as they pull a pair of pjs over his hips.

"yo, uh, freeman, are you okay? kinda scaring me."

Gordon blinks, and it takes a moment for him to respond, but he nods at Benrey's question and they give a sigh of relief. Good, they didn't fucking break him, that's nice to know. Just apparently fucked the actual brain out of him. Benrey could live with that.

"was that too much?" Gordon nods again and Benrey frowns down at him. "sorry."

To that Gordon shakes his head and makes an annoyed noise, lazily patting the bed to tell Benrey to get their stupid ass in already. They do, sliding under the mess of blankets and pulling them over the two of them. Gordon rolls over and snuggles into their chest, allowing them to wrap their arms protectively around him. He sighs and burrows closer, humming in content as they begin to stroke his hair.

It was a lot, too much actually, but it's okay because it was Benrey. Just that one variable made everything a good experience, one Gordon would be willing to do again, now that he knew what to expect. Words still escaping him, though, he settles for pressing a kiss into Benrey's jaw and hoping it says enough.


	18. Park Sex

sowwy im interrupting to say: im at the park and,,,, benrey n gordon going at it in the woods, right off the path

them having to quiet themselves whenever someone walks by

(listen this is fiction ticks dont exist)

Idk just, you can't see them from the path unless you're Looking for them, they're pretty well hidden, but you can hear them from the path so Benrey has to hook a hand over Gordon's mouth whenever they sense someone getting near, Gordon biting his or benrey's hand to try and keep quiet, Benrey letting out tiny little growls and huffs bc that's all they can do without being overheard--

They're leaned up against a tree because Gordon has some standards and won't go to pound town in the dirt, the bark is scraping both of their arms and Gordon's back or chest, and he accidentally lets out a loud noise and they both Freeze, like deer in the headlights, and they here some fucking teen on a bike go "what the hell kinda animal was that?"

And oh god Gordon's face is burning but then Benrey starts moving again and  _ oh fuck _

And Gordon squeezes his eyes shut out of mortification, breathing heavily out of his nose, because the kid is Right There but Benrey's still  _ moving _ , their large hand splayed across the lower half of Gordon's face, firmly covering his mouth. 

And the hand drops and Benrey leans in to hiss, "they're gone," and the tone they use sends shivers up Gordon's spine, his hands scrabble against the bark, breaking of bits and pieces that fall to the ground.

Gordon's getting close to his limit and now Benrey doesn't even give him warning, just slaps a hand over his mouth or presses his head into their chest, never stopping, never slowing, their claws digging scores into the tree next to Gordon's head and yet they're so gentle with him. 

He whimpers that he's going to come, and Benrey growls into his ear that he better be quiet, better not make a sound otherwise they'll be caught, they're trusting him, but Benrey wants to see his face when it happens-


	19. Benrey Teasing Gordon (Ruined Orgasm)

Benrey running their claws up Gordon's cock during sex, just hard enough that there's a little drag. Enough that it's teasing and Gordon wants more but all Benrey is giving him is this gentle scrape up his length

You know when someone runs their nails up your side enough to tickle? That, but on his dick and with the added thrill of  _ claws _

Benrey's hands fondling his balls, running through his pubic hair, but never fully touching his dick, just feather light scratches that leave him twitching and have him cursing Benrey under his breath, wanting, needing more but not wanting to give in and ask

Benrey uses the flat of a claw to swirl precum around the head of gordon's cock, before licking the excess off and  _ pissing  _ gordon off because it's fucking hot but stop teasing him  _ goddamn it _

Benrey does drag their claws down his side, causing him to shudder and flinch and moan but the touch is still barely there and fuck he's painfully turned on but with no relief and if Benrey doesn't do something right now that isn't running their smug mouth or teasing him he's going to get up and leave (that's a lie, they both know it's a lie, he's enjoying it  _ too  _ much)

He's bitching and complaining the entire time about how he's gonna go jerk off in the bathroom but he literally is given the opportunity to get up three times and doesn't fucking move.

"you like this shit, don't even pretend you don't." And Gordon cant even refute it because  _ yeah  _ he does like it. Doesn't mean he doesn't want Benrey to fucking do something already.

This all ends in a ruined orgasm. Because Benrey is not going to pull through, is going to continue to tease the shit out of Gordon until he comes in the most unsatifying way possible. Pulls their hands away completely as he comes so there's not even  _ that _

and it's frustrating, so fucking much so, but fuck if some  _ fucked  _ up part of Gordon's brain didn't  _ really  _ enjoy it

he whines at the lack of stimulation, the lack of feeling, the lack of  _ everything  _ and covers his face because he didn't fucking mean to make that noise

Benrey is just living it up because Gordon's redfaced and yelling at him but also there's a twinge to his voice showing he's not really mad and if the way he acted during it said anything? He fucking  _ liiiiiked  _ it bro, don't lie about it. Gordo likes being teased like that

Benrey only grows more smug when Gordon admits under his breath that he'd maybe want to do it again. Goes "wuh, huh? didnt catch that, bro, say it again?" and forces gordon to repeat himself louder

Thats all i have that was the thought i woke up to lmao

thank you for coming to my TED talk


	20. Bottom Gordon Overstim+Multiple Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pause between updates to this, I'm currently working on another story, and that's been taking up my time and attention pfft.
> 
> But here we go, two more ideas lmao!

smth i really like and wish i saw more of? overstimulation

Man Im in such a goddamn bottom Gordon mood rn so I'm gonna jump the gun and say Benrey overstims Gordon

Bc like? Benrey has stamina. Benrey can go as long as they want. Gordon? Not so much. Gordon's human

Like, Benrey's a fucking tease. Benrey doesn't wanna let Gordon cum until they're inside him. But they also want to have fun and watch him squirm and beg and get petulant at being edged. So so so close, time and time again, only for Benrey to stop, completely, leaving Gordon begging and nearly in tears and  _ bitching  _ like a motherfucker.

And then, Benrey finally starts fucking him proper. And Gordon's been edged so much that he's weak. And it doesn't take much for him to be coming with an obscene noise, head thrown back and hair strewn across the pillows. But Benrey isn't finished, not even close. Of course, consent is everything so they ask and Gordon gives the go-ahead for them to keep moving, fucking him into the mattress like their life depended on it. And it's a lot, Gordon's squirming and gasping and writhing but tells Benrey to keep going. 

And then. Benrey touches his dick, starts rubbing it and smearing his cum across the head of it, and he's stiffening up again, thrusting along with the slap of Benrey's hips and fucking himself back on Benrey's cock, babbling nonsense as Benrey continues. And once again he cums, all over Benrey's hand but Benrey doesn't stop. Keeps going, pumping Gordon's dick and fucking him deeper. 

Gordon's whining, now, wordless and tearful but every now and then he manages to mewl "keep going" or "faster" and Benrey obliges, hucking his knees over their shoulders and going harder, hands boxing in Gordon's head. They know when Gordon cums again when he clenches with a high-pitched, strung out noise that continues, he shudders and pants and cries underneath Benrey but urges him on

Benrey's getting somewhat close but not quite on the threshold, though Gordon looking absolutely  _ wrecked  _ is making that threshold gain on them quicker. The only noises are the slap of skin on skin, Benrey's panting growls, and Gordon letting out strangled, breathy, high-pitched moans and gasps with ever single thrust. Their hand wraps around Gordon's length again and he flinches but allows them to jerk him off again, red face tear-stained, mouth hung open like his jaw broke and tongue lolling out, drool and spit dripping down his chin. 

He sobs as Benrey works him up again, and that causes Benrey to snap their hips just slightly faster before they bury themself to the hilt and come inside his ass, not stopping their movements of jerking Gordon off although they've become messy and uncoordinated. But it's enough. 

Gordon comes one last time with a broken yell that shatters into a hiccupping sob. There's nothing that comes out, his reserves spent but this one just seems to keep going, to the point of there being pain beneath the haze of pleasure. His muscles twitch beneath Benrey as it goes and goes, Gordon actually  _ crying  _ but muttering incoherent praise and sweet nothings. And when it finally ends, he whimpers when Benrey pulls out, every muscle in his body aching and a bone-deep exhaustion settling over him like a blanket. 

"Holy  _ shit _ ," he whispers, voice thick but raspy from being overspent. " _ Holy shit. _ "

and haha yeah he wont. Be able to walk for a hot second

They gotta cancel brunch w/ the science team the next morning. Benrey wants to be up front and honest about it in a gloating manner but Gordon is like "I  _ will  _ kill you if you do that." So they tell everyone Gordon isn't feeling well. 

((Bubby states Gordon being sick is BS, at brunch, and that he probably got pounded so hard he can't walk. Oh how close he was))

Also you bet your  _ ass  _ Gordon makes Benrey take care of him for their actions. Rub his back, bring him food, (pet him) brush his hair, the works.


	21. Trans Gordon+Edging+Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm an afab agender/gendervoid person and use cunt/dick for gordon's genitalia in this, please be aware.

I'm thinking about orgasm denial, edging, and Benrey being a little shit to Gordon in general.

This features trans gordon bc i said so.

So, one time while they're fucking, Benrey has this brilliant idea. They bring it up to Gordon, "hey, uh, you into orgasm denial?" and Gordon is curious. Yeah he's edged himself once or twice but having someone  _ else denying _ him the chance to come? It's kind of hot, in retrospect. So he agrees.

Except, Benrey takes it  _ much  _ further than he was expecting. In that session he's edged five or six times and then Benrey just stops all together, much to Gordon's chagrin. But he signed up for this, he guesses, so he goes along with it.

But then Benrey  _ keeps  _ edging and denying him in the upcoming days. They always give him the chance to say no, not right now, but Gordon's honestly a horny bastard who'd fuck in a McDonald's bathroom, in all honesty, so he allows it every time. Whether they're chilling on the sofa, Gordon's cooking (it's always during a waiting period, don't worry, they only ended up with burnt dinner once), while they're in bed, and everywhere in between.

At first Gordon was more frustrated, sometimes Benrey'd get an annoyed noise or a stamp of his foot, but as they kept at it the frustration died off into neediness; whines and cries and soft complaints. Gordon's never been so wet for so fucking long and he thinks he's dying, dude. But no, no reprieve.

He's so horny, so turned on, all the time, and Benrey catches him absentmindedly grinding down on a chair or the sofa a couple of time and quickly puts an end to that.

And when he's finally allowed to come. Benrey has never heard him so vocal, never seen him to wrecked. Drool drips from his chin, small whines and mewls spill from his lips, as Benrey pumps their fingers in and out of his cunt, thumb rubbing circles on his dick. He honest to god  _ screams  _ when he comes, head pressed forward against Benrey's collarbone and hands scratching at their back. But he's not  _ done _ , once wasn't enough for the weeks of being so pent up.

Gordon comes four other times. Being eaten out, Benrey's long tongue filling him out and stroking his dick at the same time. Grinding down against Benrey's erection with quick, desperate motions that leave both of them gasping and panting, and then twice while Benrey is fucking him properly, toes curling and hands pulling his hair and tears building in his eyes.

When every orgasm is finally wrung out of him, he's a shaking, blissed out mess, unable to move or speak or thing in his post-orgasms high, very pliant and touchy and just wanting to be held and cuddle despite being covered in sweat and literally dripping cum—his own  _ and  _ Benrey's. Don't worry they can't get him pregnant—from his cunt. He doesn't  _ care _ . He has.

_ Never _ . Came so hard or that many times in quick succession in his life. The weeks of teasing and edging and denial were worth it in the end, he decides right then and there as Benrey wraps their arms around him and rubs his chest in soothing circles. It was awful when happening (was it really? Gordon? You seemed very into it, a voice nags) but the  _ payoff _ . Mindblowing.

okay thats my 9 am horny idea :3

Needy and whiny and desperate Gordon paired with smug bastard Benrey who loves teasing the shit out of Gordon is so good

and Gordon who  _ enjoys  _ being teased and denied almost as much as Benrey enjoys doing it. Not. That he's ever going to  _ admit  _ to it. Mind you

Okay a little more because I hate myself:

Gordon, for a little while after That, is very easy to make come. Like, Benrey can look at him too long and he'll come in his pants—Okay not  _ that  _ bad, but pretty damn close. And just as easy to get red-faced and panting and shaking and almost-but-not-quite begging. He hasn't been nearly as vocal as That Night but he ends up more vocal before, small moans and noises. Where Benrey's teasing would get Gordon turned on before, now it has him basically crawling into their lap and bucking his hips against theirs, panting against their neck and flushed down to his shoulders. This hypersensitivity only lasts a couple of days at most but Gordon (hates? loves? He doesn't  _ know _ ) has a complicated relationship with it, and is happy to have some peace once he's not dripping at Benrey touching his ass, thank you.

He's almost glad Joshie stays with his Ex most of the time, it would be downright embarrassing. It's bad enough Benrey got him so fucking horny out at lunch with the rest of the science team that when it was time to leave he fucked himself against Benrey's hand as soon as they got in the car. He was very angry at that and Benrey agreed to lay off in public.

okay i am once again done, but im gonna tack on a 'for now' to this statement bc i might have more Food for Thought in a bit

okay one more tiny thought:

the only reason this worked so well for them is bc Gordon has an ounce of self control. If they tried to do this with Benrey it would fail because, sorry, they have No self control in the slightest once their horny brain goes past a certain threshold.

Gordon has the willpower to not mastrubate even though he's so fucking horny. Benrey. Does not have the willpower.

Gordon says one (1) thing. Benrey comes. Gordon facepalms but admits in some deep down dark part of himself it was hot.

Okay this is very stupid but Benrey says 'cummies' while dirty talking and Gordon refuses to have sex for a week out of pure spite.

Teaching Benrey to follow orders. And only good boys get to come. And Benrey wants to be good for Gordon, don't they? Then they have to do what they're told.

Benrey has to follow all of Gordon's orders—No touching unless told, of themself Or Gordon, No coming without permission, no moving until told, use their words—for Benrey to be allowed to get off.

Some rules can be broken and forgiven a couple of times because Gordon  _ knows  _ its hard and Benrey is trying  _ so  _ hard to be a good boy, so it's forgiven they touched Gordon without permission. But don't do it again.

Others cannot and put a pause on things until Benrey apologizes and stops, or is 'punished', like touching themself. That's a big No-No, Gordon thought they knew better, well now their hands have to be tied to stop it because they obviously can't be trusted to not touch themself, can they? Disobeying Gordon's rules isn't allowed.

Okay so: Benrey, hands tied behind their back because they broke the number one rule, and having to go down on Gordon's strap, allowing Gordon to fuck their mouth and having to follow every instruction. Move their head this way, open wider, watch the teeth. Keep their eyes on Gordon's, okay that was very good they can close them now. Gordon lining up behind Benrey and reminding them to use their words if they want Gordon to move (because Gordon has a bit* of a praise kink himself). He slides in until his hips are pressed againsr their ass, and Benrey babbles says it feels so good. Could Gordon move, please? Faster? Harder? Right there. Faster, harder, Gordon is so good at this, don't stop, never stop-

And other than the one incident earlier Benrey  _ has  _ been extremely good, so Gordon shifts to take their dick in his hand and rests his other on their hip, rocks his hips faster and strokes Benrey in time. Benrey is soon groaning and saying they're close, Gordon, they're going to-

"It's okay, you're a good boy, come for Gordon," and that's all it takes for Benrey to come with a low growl ((i like to think Gordon goes high and benrey goes low with their voices)), Gordon petting their back and continuing to move enough to milk every drop from them. And then he makes them eat him out, because Benrey's so good and good boys eat out their boyfriends when their boyfriend took such good care of them.

(* by a bit that's a lie. Both are absolute suckers for praise, in any sense)

Gordon is like, okay we can go back to Bastard Benrey Unlimited. and Benrey is like  _ oh thank god _ dhdhsjs

Gordon domming: "Oh you're soo good, what a good boy, so good for me. Always so good, always the best."

Benrey domming: "Oh you want me to pull your hair? I don't know if you deserve it, you nasty little boy."

I love bastard unlimited benrey

He goes up to benrey and is like "Hey can you just like, rail me" and benrey has to make it a Thing and has to be awful and mean and God if it doesnt get Gordon hot and bothered every time without fail

Benrey not letting Gordon come until he agrees he's a nasty little boy, yes he loves benrey's epic gamer cock, please benrey, he's a disgusting brat boy please let him come

gordon Almost laughs at the gamer cock part and has to try so hard not to

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @ stolenvcard on tumblr dot com, feel free to send me asks/questions about things you'd like me to see, and maybe i'll lose my mind a bit and ramble a bit too much!
> 
> Oh, and let me know, here in the comments or over on tumblr if there's a particular idea or draft you'd like to see cleaned up and polished into an actual, full story!


End file.
